Las estrellas más brillantes en la noche más obscura
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: AU Reylo. ¿Es posible mantener una conexión indestructible más allá del tiempo, espacio y dimensión? ¿Podemos encontrar la felicidad aún en contra del destino? ¡Averígualo! Me encantará recibir tus reviews y comentarios. Te agradezco la oportunidad de leer este pequeño trabajo experimental.
1. Death and all his friends

**_¡Hola! Antes que nada, y gracias a su amable interés, deseé hacer un fanfic nuevo sobre mi OTP más reciente, Rey - Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, ambos personajes de Star Wars: The force awakens. Este fanfic es AU, es decir, los personajes son ellos mismos, pero la historia se desarrolla en la época actual, fuera del mundo de Star Wars propiamente establecido. Así mismo, usaré algunas situaciones del canon de la Saga para no perder la visión de que todos son personajes de ésta, pero si aclaro también que la intención de este AU es darle una salida distinta a varias ideas que no pueden encajar dentro del universo de Star Wars propiamente dicho y tener la oportunidad de darle a ambos personajes un acercamiento mucho más profundo a través de su autoconocimiento y del conocimiento mutuo. La música es importante y como en mi otro fic "Hades &Persephone", aquí también jugará un papel crucial._**

 ** _Sin más explicación, espero les agrade._**

 ** _Dedicado a NK._**

 ** _::: ::: :::_**

 ** _Capítulo I: Death and all his friends_**

 _"… No I don't want to battle from beginning to end_

 _I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge_

 _I don't want to follow Death and all of his friends…_

 _And, in the end, we lie awake, and we dream of making our escape._

 _And, in the end, we lie awake, and we dream of making our escape…"_

 _"Death and all his Friends" fragment by Coldplay_

 _Ansiedad. Desesperanza._

Como estudiante de una maestría en Letras, mi mayor sueño es terminar con ella. No la culpo. Y sé que nadie tampoco puede culparme a mí por querer acabarla. El dinero nunca abunda para una veinteañera que paga el alquiler, debe pagar su seguro vehicular y sus gastos generales con un trabajo en la biblioteca de la zona.

Alquilo un pequeño departamento y vivo sola.

A veces el silencio es el más ensordecedor sonido y para ahuyentarlo, escucho música gran parte del tiempo que permanezco aquí.

No deploro mi soledad, la valoro, convivo con ella a diario y me gusta. Pero no siempre. En ocasiones desearía no aceptar que he pasado demasiado tiempo ahuyentándola con música.

A veces salgo de mi casa, al parque. Cojo algún libro y me siento en el parque cercano o viajo en autobús hasta una de las plazas comerciales, compro un café y leo. Es mi forma de mezclarme con el mundo. _Me ayuda a crear_.

Quiero pensar que soy algo así como una escritora de sueños. _Los míos_.

A veces son sueños agradables, carentes de los sinsabores de la vida real. Y me gusta lo que hay en ellos. Otras veces son sueños aterradores, no necesariamente llenos de criaturas diabólicas ni de lugares obscuros. Son sueños que dan esa sensación de ser acosado, perseguido por una fuerza más grande que todo lo bueno que se conoce. Son sueños llenos de voces desconocidas que susurran miedos o deseos ocultos, que resuenan internamente pero que, al tratar de traducirlas al lenguaje de la vida diaria, son imposibles de dilucidar.

Vivo sola desde que tengo memoria. Primero en un orfanato, lugar en el que prácticamente no entablé relaciones importantes y una vez que cumplí los veintiún años, en el departamento que alquilo.

Debo aceptar que no tuve problemas para tener el empleo que tengo o para encontrar un lugar donde vivir, cosas que por lo usual son complejas y requieren tiempo y esfuerzo. Es algo en mí que siempre me ha llamado la atención porque no creo ser la clase de persona que sobresalga demasiado en nada. Pero lo cierto es que, cuando necesito algo y lo necesito pronto, siempre lo obtengo. _A veces me pregunto si sólo porque lo pienso demasiado es que lo consigo._

 _::::_

 _::::_

Esta mañana me ha pasado algo peculiar.

Descubrí que tengo un vecino nuevo. No tenía la menor idea de que nadie se había mudado al complejo, porque el departamento contiguo al mío tenía unos diez años sin ocupar según mi casera y no parecía que nadie fuese a ocuparlo. Pero, al salir a trabajar, dos jóvenes, unos años mayores a mí, ya transportaban cajas y muebles a la puerta que, entreabierta, parecía dejar a la vista lo que yo ya pensaba: _Tendrían mucho trabajo para retapizar las paredes descascaradas._

 _::::_

 _::::_

Ambos eran altos, pero el de cabello negro mucho más. Su piel blanca, contrastaba delicadamente contra lo obscuro de su vestimenta, que consistía en una sencilla camiseta de lo que parecía algodón obscuro y unos jeans. Sus pies lucían unos zapatos tenis de agujetas, sencillos y cómodos. En general, las personas comunes visten de ese modo, por eso llamó tanto mi atención. Parecía que hacía ejercicio, porque sus brazos lucían fuertes. Tenía rasgos característicos e interesantes y particularmente su cabello me impresionó mucho, porque brillaba y caía en ligeras ondas hacia atrás como si estuviera hecho de satín. Cargaba una caja cuando pasé, con el _jumper_ de mezclilla más aburrido que poseía. Era sábado y no iba a arreglarme demasiado para trabajar; los sábados sólo hacíamos inventario medio día. Mi cabello estaba recogido y llevaba colgado el bolso en el hombro, los audífonos cruzados en el cuello y un termo lleno de café. El suéter que llevaba puesto era negro, ligero y tenía pequeños puntos de color menta. No tenía ganas de buscar demasiado y me había puesto unos _flats_ de color menta.

En efecto; los sábados son los peores días para darle la bienvenida a cualquier nuevo vecino.

El otro joven era alto, aunque como mencioné, no como el primero; pelirrojo, más delgado que su acompañante, de piel blanca y ojos azules, parecía irlandés o escocés. Vestía una camisa casual y pantalones de gabardina con mocasines de gamuza y llevaba en sus manos una cafetera que parecía más una escultura. Ambos al toparse conmigo repitieron en un mismo tono de voz y casi al mismo tiempo un "Buenos días" y continuaron con sus labores. Sonreí con timidez, contesté el saludo de la misma manera y aunque mi vista se cruzó con la de ambos, confieso que la puse más en el chico de cabello negro, que me miró un momento, y luego hizo una mueca muy ligera con sus labios, ladeándolos un poco. Supongo que podía considerar eso una… ¿Sonrisa?

Parecían llevarse bien y tenían un comportamiento cercano.

 _¿Serían pareja?_

Confirmé al bajar las escaleras y llegar a los escalones de la entrada que alguno de ellos hacía ejercicio porque, del camión de mudanzas, estaban bajando los de la compañía un equipo múltiple de ejercicio ya armado y parecía bastante complejo.

Trabajé rápido y al pasar el mediodía, me retiré de la biblioteca cerrando los archivos en que había trabajado. El salón de archivonomía estaba atestado de cajas por revisar, pero se hacían diez por semana, de modo que, al final del semestre, todas estuvieran listas para auditarse.

Me despedí de la señorita Kanata, una mujer pequeña de cabello corto y anteojos demasiado gruesos que estaba de intercambio apoyando en las labores de archivo durante los sábados y salí apresuradamente. Hacían falta cosas en mi nevera y sabía que no iba a llenarla, pero debía ir al banco, retirar dinero y luego al supermercado a por víveres, los más baratos y suficientes para lograr llegar al final del mes.

Soy una persona con una rutina definida. Voy al mismo banco, al mismo cajero, salgo por la misma puerta y me dirijo al mismo supermercado, a dos cuadras del complejo de departamentos donde vivo. Incluso siempre uso la misma caja para pagar mis alimentos.

Al salir del banco, subí de nueva cuenta a mi auto; crucé a moderada velocidad las dos avenidas que dividían la biblioteca de mi hogar y llegué al supermercado. Al entrar por la puerta principal, noté que había poca gente, como era usual los sábados a mediodía; tomé un carrito y me dirigí a la panadería.

Tenía la intención de cenar un _panini_ , lo que los italianos consideran un sándwich, por lo que caminé por el pasillo de perecederos. Largas filas de latería diversa se mezclaban y las etiquetas naranjas con los precios en los estantes refulgían. La fuerte luz hacía relumbrar las baldosas y me concentré en el pensamiento de que brillaban _demasiado_. Por eso, al llegar al final de la fila, fui incapaz de preveer que iba a chocar con otro carrito.

El estruendo me asustó un poco y caí al suelo sentada, intentando levantarme casi de inmediato y con la inmediata intención de disculparme con el otro cliente por mi distracción.

Al levantar la vista, el joven de cabello negro que había conocido horas atrás me tendía la mano, con una expresión de preocupación, pero con la risa bailando en la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos obscuros brillaban, igualmente con la obvia intención de sonreír ante mi despiste. No debo añadir que me sentía avergonzada, por lo que, en vez de guardar silencio, comencé a hablar atropelladamente a manera de disculpa.

\- Oh… Hola… Ehm… De verdad, perdona… Verás, estaba un tanto distraída y no me he fijado que ibas a dar la vuelta y… - El joven me miró fijamente. Asumí eso como que estaba molesto, por lo que me sorprendió lo que dijo luego de que no sabía que más decir y quedé callada abruptamente.

\- No te preocupes, fue algo insignificante. ¿Serás mi vecina, no?

\- Así es… - dije aliviada – Tú y tu novio parecen muy agradables. ¡Ah! – Y recordé por fin que no me había presentado, mientras su mano me ayudaba a levantarme – _Yo soy Rey._

Su rostro cambió un poco. Fue un cambio fugaz, de un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para que yo fuera capaz de notarlo.

\- _Ben_ – Dijo simplemente y de pronto, una risa fresca y profunda, cálida y agradable dejó sus labios y se dejó escuchar – Huxley no es mi novio – dijo esto con un ligero tono escandalizado – ¿Cómo es que has asumido que somos pareja? _¿Es que luzco tan afeminado?_ – Esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente, engrosando la voz, haciéndola parecer más profunda de lo que ya era.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí.

 _La verdad es que yo no lo encontraba nada afeminado._

\- Lucen bien juntos y… Supongo que lo asumí porque soy una prejuiciosa – y nuevamente sonreí. Ahora tenía dos razones para estar avergonzada. Quizá le había insultado llamándole homosexual. Algunos hombres ven amenazada su hombría cuando se les otorga una orientación sexual que no tienen.

\- ¡Vaya broma! Le diré a Huxley lo que piensas; seguro estará complacido de ver que su comportamiento para ahuyentar a las mujeres realmente funciona – Y una de sus manos se situó justo sobre su pecho – _Me disculpo si te lastimé_. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerte caer.

Sus palabras eran sinceras y eran lo adecuado según la situación y el momento. Pero la frase "Me disculpo si te lastimé" removió un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y vulnerabilidad al que no estaba acostumbrada. Respondí como cabría responder.

\- No te preocupes, siento haber estado distraída – y tomé mi carrito, dirigiéndome a la panadería – _Hasta luego, Ben_ – Levanté la mano y dirigí entonces el carrito fuera de su alcance. No pude ir muy lejos.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Sí? – Volteé a mirarlo y estaba situado justo detrás de mí.

\- ¿Me permites invitarte un café? Por haberte orillado a conocer el suelo – y sonrió. Esta vez no era sólo una mueca, sino realmente una sonrisa amable.

Sentí que me subió el calor a la cara y para evitar que lo notara, bajé los ojos un instante tratando de controlar mi reacción. Luego de un instante, asentí.

\- Pero si he sido yo la que… - Objeté, como era adecuado hacerlo; en realidad sí había sido yo la culpable, pero como era adecuado también, Ben me interrumpió, insistiendo.

\- ¿De veras crees que soy _gay_ , no es así?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. La sensación que me proporcionaba hablar con él se sentía tan amable, tan familiar, que me obligaba a sonreír. Era una sensación nueva, como cuando conoces a un amigo de toda la vida. No debo exagerar cuando digo que nunca he tenido muchos amigos, tal vez ninguno.

\- Está bien. Yo debo hacer las compras, no hay nada en mi nevera y la semana siguiente tengo que estudiar así que no tendré mucho tiempo para hacerlas entonces. ¿Te parece bien si lo bebemos después de eso? Y no, no creo que seas gay – y reí.

::::

::::

Al final, terminamos haciendo las compras juntos. Ben se ofreció a pagar las mías, pero, aunque eso me supondría ahorrar algo de dinero, no iba a dejar que un, apenas conocido, pagara por mí, así que me negué. Ben no insistió y al salir de la tienda, subimos a mi auto, un viejo _Audi_ de deslucido color beige.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Ben se apeó de mi auto y de inmediato sacó las bolsas de papel del asiento trasero, esperándome para cerrar mi auto en el estacionamiento. Entonces caminamos al elevador. La recepción estaba vacía; sólo el perro del vigilante, un amigable _beagle_ , parecía dormir apaciblemente junto a ésta. Apreté el botón del elevador, que ahora parecía más iluminado de lo normal y ambos subimos. Procuré mantener mi vista lejos de Ben, porque, dicho sea de paso, el parecía no quitar la suya de mí y acepto que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención. No soy la clase de persona que los muchachos observan y cuando lo hacen, no me interesa.

 _Este no era uno de esos casos_.

::::

::::

Ben no es precisamente conversador.

Detrás de la taza de café, sin embargo, noté cómo, más allá de esforzarse en hablar para entretenerme, realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación, como si jamás hablara con nadie. Eso me pareció realmente extraño porque, por su apariencia, podría decirse que es un joven realmente atractivo y sabe muchas cosas, cosa que encontré refrescante.

La cafetería se veía igual que siempre; mesas y sillas de madera barata, grandes ventanales, los mismos meseros de siempre, la misma cocinera. Bebimos café y comimos galletas de canela hasta la medianoche. Luego salimos de allí, y caminamos a casa.

\- Bueno, creo que ha sido un buen día. He conocido a una vecina hermosa y agradable – Lo miré algo asombrada por el cumplido y sentí las mejillas enrojecer – Ahora, señorita vecina – y señaló mi puerta – Debes estar cansada. Buenas noches.

\- Ehm… Buenas noches, Ben. Qué descanses – y ante sus buenos deseos, sólo sonreí, abrí la puerta con mis llaves y entré a mi departamento. Lo último que vi fue su rostro. Tenía una expresión serena y afable.

::::

::::

 _Una luz roja. Una luz azul. Espadas de luz cortando el viento._

 _Un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Podía escuchar su voz taladrando mi cerebro, invadiéndome, desenmarañando mi sufrimiento interno._

 _Nieve. El sudor frío. Los árboles muertos. La obscuridad._

 _Sólo sus ojos refulgían contra las luces de colores._

 _Había furia en ellos. No furia hacia mí. Furia hacia el universo. No hacia mí._

 _La sensación de frío en la garganta y de pronto, la calma._

 _Las luces se apagaron, la tierra se abrió._

 _Sangre._

 _Y era Ben, alejado por una enorme gruta en la tierra, quien había salpicado de sangre mis manos, que sostenían una luz azul contra el obscuro cielo impío._

::::

::::

Sentí que había dormido de más. Era domingo y realmente no tenía que hacer nada.

Los recuerdos del sueño que tuve me golpearon unos segundos, en que permanecí en la misma posición. _Nunca había soñado nada parecido_.

Pero, después de todo, no era inusual. Los acontecimientos del día anterior, en sí mismos, ya estaban completamente fuera de mi rutina, así que, bien podría justificarse que soñara algo como eso tomando en cuenta que apenas hacía algunas horas, había conocido a una persona con la que había intimado más que con ninguna otra en toda mi vida.

Cierto. Ben vivía enfrente. Y no tenía un novio.

Ante esta idea, una enorme sonrisa me cruzó el rostro.

No la cuestioné. Tener amigos sin pareja hacía las cosas más simples, porque no estaban preocupados por atender a otra persona, no son hostigados con los horarios ni con largas llamadas telefónicas. Tenían tiempo para salir, divertirse y conversar.

 _La idea absolutamente egoísta de tener un amigo realmente me agradaba y no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad._

Me di una ducha y comí un panecillo con un vaso de leche, mientras repasaba mi sueño. Los elementos importantes eran claros y las sensaciones, vívidas. La nieve se fundía en mi piel y la sentía derretirse en mis brazos que parecían moverse con rapidez, moviéndose como si la luz azul que sostenían, los controlara. Y la voz de Ben, modulada, profunda y _obscura, muy obscura_ , resonaba en mi mente con la misma claridad del canto de los pájaros en la rama que se mueve en mi ventana y golpea el cristal cuando llueve.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la cocina y mientras observaba a través del cristal, un pensamiento me cruzó la mente, obnubilándome unos momentos.

 _"Huevos revueltos y jamón…"_

No había sido propiamente un pensamiento. Era una especie de… Sensación. Certeza. No era antojo. No estaba respondiendo a un impulso de hambre o gula. _Era como un susurro. Como cuando la Muerte y todos sus pequeños y fastidiosos amigos hacen una fiesta y hablan y hablan sin parar._

Y sonó la puerta. Tres golpes. Golpes cortos, rápidos.

El sonido me sacó de mi hilo de pensamiento abruptamente, tan abruptamente que me asusté. Pero ese susto no fue nada al lado de lo que sentí cuando, viendo por la mirilla de la puerta de color verde obscuro, pude observar que Ben estaba fuera, y esperaba que le abriera. Al abrir, su rostro estaba, si no serio, sí extrañado.

\- _¡Hola! ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? Sé que es algo tarde, pero si no has desayunado, hay un lugar al que puedo invitarte donde hacen los mejores huevos con jamón frito en todo Seattle, quisiera consultarte algo, así que, con el desayuno, pago por tu ayuda. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Huevos revueltos y jamón._

El pensamiento que resonó en mi mente, sin duda había estado en la de Ben. Aunque no era preciso, ciertamente era extraño, pero bien podría ser una coincidencia.

Acepté la invitación y luego de unos minutos, en que Ben esperó en el sofá de la entrada, salí de mi apartamento y cerrándolo, nos dirigimos a un restaurante que, como bien dijo, tenía los mejores huevos, de hecho, _revueltos_ con jamón frito de todo el estado de Washington.

 _Parecía que Ben tampoco quería renunciar a su nueva y flamante amiga._


	2. Hungry Hearts

¡Hola! Hay algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar el capítulo que me gustaría puntualizar.

En primera instancia, este es un fanfic Reylo AU, es decir, voy a salirme del canon tanto como pueda y es posible que lo haga casi en su totalidad. La historia se desarrolla en la época actual, en la Tierra, en el mundo como lo conocemos el día de hoy. Sin embargo, aunque podrán notar ligeras modificaciones en el comportamiento de los personajes como los conocemos, éstos cambios están total y absolutamente justificados, por lo que, les pido de su paciencia para que puedan ir percibiendo los porqués durante el desarrollo de la historia.

Me gusta tratar temas que conozco, muchos de ellos tienen la intención de dejar un mensaje, de aportar algo más que de sólo entretener. Por lo que, si hubiese lectores que están esperando que este fanfic sea hecho con la exclusiva intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato, temo decepcionarlos mucho, porque no, este fanfic no va a ser precisamente bonito ni agradable. Va a ser intenso, crudo, doloroso, angustiante por momentos y muy duro de leer en otros más. Insisto, lleva buena intención y no desvelaré nada más sobre la trama, pero, he recibido algunos comentarios sobre el comportamiento poco común en el personaje de Ben Solo que, me remitiré a insistir, son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia, que como reitero, es un AU, son justificables y es posible que hasta obligatorios. Me temo que si están buscando un fanfic donde las cosas serán sencillas para juntar a nuestros amados Rey y Ben-Kylo Ren, este no es el caso.

Yo no hago fanfics felices por completo *cara triste*

Agradezco que sigan esta historia, y agradezco aún más las críticas constructivas que amablemente me han hecho llegar, espero que esto no les ahuyente, pero es que si fueron más comentarios de los normales y quería aclarar que esto tendrá que ser así porque la historia lo justifica, ya lo verán.

Sin más, comenzamos.

Dedicado a NK.

::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo II: Hungry Hearts

 _"…_ _Heavy on my shoulders, is the weight  
As I'm walking out the footsteps of my fate  
I don't have another way  
And all I want is to be free …"_

 _The storm in me fragment by Richard Willis & Jeff. D. Moseley_

 _Dedicated to Jude. Finally, you can go to the right home._

Pasaron dos semanas.

En dos semanas, por lo menos me encontré con Ben cada mañana en el pasillo mal iluminado del complejo. Pero cada vez parecía que tenía más luz. Era una apreciación interesante.

No hablábamos de nada en específico, a veces no hablábamos de nada. Pero era agradable permanecer en el mismo lugar, sin silencios incómodos, sin la necesidad apremiante de decir algo para llenar los huecos enormes en una convivencia sin cosas comunes.

Ben es más reservado que la mayoría de las personas y aunque propiamente yo soy algo así como un caso especial porque no me molesta entablar conversación con cualquier persona, puedo perfectamente pasar el tiempo con él sin preguntar nada y sin decir una palabra. Supongo que _somos de ese modo._

Pero una mañana, al final de esas dos semanas, sucedió algo fuera de la nueva rutina.

Me desperté sobresaltada, con el corazón saltándome en el pecho y una sensación abrumadora de tomar aire. Me calcé unos tenis, me abrigué con una chamarra deportiva y decidí salir a correr mientras, con cierta urgencia, me ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Lo que vi en el pasillo me tomó por sorpresa, pero parecía justo lo lógico luego de despertar con el pie izquierdo. Aquel acontecimiento echó a perder mi día y los días siguientes, en que me enteré de un acontecimiento sumamente desagradable y con el que no sabía cómo lidiar pues jamás nadie había sido tan cercano a mí como para involucrarme tan profundamente en su vida.

 _Al abrir la puerta, Ben despedía en su puerta a una chica de 'interesante' imagen._

Llevaba el cabello corto, en una especie de corte moderno. Rubia, de rasgos finos y piel blanquísima y brillante que vestía únicamente un corto vestido _punk_. Sus botines no carecían de estoperoles y picos de metal y su chamarra de cuero negros tampoco. Sus labios parecían haber estado maquillados de un tono rojo fortísimo, pero en ese momento parecían casi de su tono natural, una especie de tenue rosado que podía fácilmente entreverse detrás de un ligero velo de su anterior lipstick. De piernas larguísimas y de estatura tanto o más alta que Ben, reía estridentemente, mientras éste, aunque parecía algo avergonzado y en general ambos se tambaleaban como si estuvieran ebrios, él sonreía de una forma diferente, como si lo que le dijera lo divirtiera de un modo especial.

No sé cuál fue mi reacción o si hubo algo en especial en mi rostro que delató la molestia real que sentí, porque no sé tampoco si fue instantánea. Lo que sí sé es que, crucé la vista un segundo con Ben, él me miró sobre el hombro de la chica, y mientras ella volteaba hacia mí, yo cerré la puerta estruendosamente y salí corriendo por el pasillo.

Saqué los audífonos de la chamarra y puse el rock más pesado que encontré en mi _iphone_. Por alguna razón, me sentía desplazada y no quise volver de inmediato a casa. Así que decidí tomar un autobús al trabajo. Sabía que tendría problemas por el código de vestimenta, pero tendría que inventar una lesión o usar el período como excusa. _Lo que fuese para no volver a casa a cambiarme._

Fue el día más odioso y largo en mucho tiempo. Me cansé lo suficiente cuando volví caminando de regreso a casa. Al sacar mis llaves del bolsillo y abrir la puerta, mi vista se desvió ligeramente hacia la puerta del frente, que, semiabierta, dejaba ver poco del interior, mismo que yo no había visto.

Si lo pensabas, era inusual.

Ben había estado en mi departamento muchas veces en las últimas dos semanas. Pero yo no conocía el suyo y jamás había sido invitada.

Pensé un segundo en pasar de largo y encerrarme de inmediato sin mediar palabra con Ben. Pero después de todo ¿Por qué? Esa persona con él en la puerta podría ser su amiga o pariente y en realidad no había motivos para que yo estuviera tan molesta.

Me acerqué a su puerta y la abrí con la idea de disculparme, aunque incluso esa actitud habría sido tonta de mi parte, porque él ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba molesta y seguramente tampoco sabría el por qué en caso de haberlo notado, así que deseché mentalmente este pensamiento y simplemente entré, esta vez pensando en saludarle. Quizá así me contaría quién era esa chica.

Pero mi ansiedad con respecto al tema, desapareció pronto.

Un sofá de cuero, algunos adornos interesantes y modernos en una vitrina de madera negra. Cortinas de un tono rojo quemado contrastaban con paredes de un tono chocolate obscuro. En mi opinión, ése no era el estilo del Ben _que yo conocía_.

El desayunador había sido modificado. La barra en la cocina fue transformada con unos bancos altos, de modo que era la única mesa existente. El desorden era evidente, parecía que habían tenido una fiesta. Aunque realmente no recordaba que hubiese ningún ruido en particular o música a alto volumen.

Pero no se podía hacer la vista gorda con los vasos sucios de licor en la barra, las botellas de vino tinto y whisky casi vacías, algunas por completo; cajas de pizza sin terminar y lo que parecía ser harina sobre una bonita tabla de picar acrílica. Quizá les había dado por hacer pizza después de comer la comprada.

Todo parecía silencioso.

Me preocupé. No podía negarme que en mi interior tenía esa sensación de que pasaba algo malo; sentía ansiedad y mi corazón, por algún motivo, comenzó a latir desbocado, como cuando haces un gran esfuerzo físico.

Sentí que estaba invadiendo terreno desconocido.

Había dos habitaciones. Abrí la primera. Un escritorio y un librero lleno de material de todo tipo, sobre todo de Ingeniería. Esta habitación conectaba con la segunda. Al abrir la puerta, mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes.

Iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de noche, la habitación también era obscura y aparecía sucia y desordenada. Las sábanas negras estaban tiradas en el piso y el edredón no alcanzaba a cubrir ni la tercera parte del colchón. Las almohadas estaban desordenadas y los almohadones cubrían parte de la alfombra.

Entonces realmente me alarmé. _¿Por qué el departamento de Ben estaba abierto?_

Me puse en guardia y tomé uno de los adornos en la cómoda acercándome hacia la puerta del baño, podía haber dentro algún ladrón. Por eso es que no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que encontré del otro lado de la cama.

Tumbado boca abajo, Ben yacía sobre la alfombra, inconsciente.

Por unos segundos mi cuerpo pareció sacudirse. Después de la conmoción inicial, mi cerebro pareció apagarse por completo y mis manos y cuerpo comenzaron a moverse por sí solos. Sentía que veía una especie de película en primera persona y como pude, traté de levantar a Ben. Al voltear su cuerpo para observar si podía ponerlo en la cama, descubrí con horror que le había sangrado la nariz profusamente y un enorme charco de su propia sangre, algunas partes secas, otras coaguladas, manchaba la alfombra escandalosamente.

Escuché mi propia voz llamándole por su nombre, varias veces, lejana como en un sueño. Ben respiraba, pero no respondía; aunque con dificultad y sin levantarlo, tomé una de las almohadas de la cama y la puse bajo su cabeza acomodándolo boca arriba. _Me temblaban las manos_.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el 911. Nuevamente, mi voz sonaba lejana, perturbada pero fría y consciente. Pensé en que quizá hubiera alguien que quisiera acompañarle al hospital.

 _Huxley._

Eso me asustó más que acompañar a Ben al hospital.

Comencé a hurgar en los pantalones de Ben y, en efecto, su celular, un discreto y bonito _Samsung_ negro estaba en su bolsillo. Lo tomé, casi suplicando que no estuviera bloqueado, pero sentí mi corazón desmoronarse cuando vi que sí. Sin embargo, agradecí que Ben fuese una persona que tomaba notas, porque, mientras la ambulancia llegaba y los paramédicos lo preparaban para subirlo a la camilla, pude observar en la puerta del refrigerador de su cocina, un post it de color azul.

En fuertes trazos, la leyenda "Huxley" y un número telefónico aparecían plasmados junto a algunos imanes y recetas médicas.

Corrí a mi propio apartamento, tomé mi bolso y cerré. De inmediato tomé mi iphone, le quité los audífonos y comencé a marcar.

Todo pasó muy rápido y lo fácil que había sido resolverlo me había resultado demasiado abrumador. No sabía que yo era capaz de actuar tan rápido.

Cuando Huxley contestó, sólo dije _"Hola. No sé si me recuerdes. Soy Rey. Ben está inconsciente. Vamos al Harborview Medical Center. Por favor, no tardes…"_ y colgué sin esperar respuesta.

 _Al ver el rostro pálido y demacrado de Ben, lamenté profundamente no haberle saludado al salir de casa aquella mañana._

:::::::

:::::::

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que el hospital había ingresado a Ben a Urgencias. Mientras le hacían exámenes, permanecí en la recepción. Como no era familiar, no querían darme ninguna información en tanto localizaban a algún familiar. Al pasar un rato y darse cuenta que Ben no tenía padres o hermanos que pudiesen hacerse cargo, el médico me pidió pasar a su oficina, pues necesitaba darme información delicada. Huxley me devolvió la llamada y mencionó que tardaría en salir del trabajo pero que iría a relevarme al hospital en cuanto saliera. Terminando la llamada, el médico se dirigió de inmediato a mí, mortalmente serio.

\- Señorita, ¿Qué parentesco hay entre usted y el paciente?

\- Somos vecinos. Acaba de mudarse y nos llevamos bien.

\- ¿Sabía usted de los problemas del señor Solo con los estupefacientes?

Eso definitivamente me sacó de contexto.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Drogas. Su amigo tuvo una sobredosis de cocaína y hay grandes cantidades de alcohol en su sangre.

Traté de balbucir algo, pero no pude. No tenía la menor idea y jamás había sabido de nadie que consumiera drogas. No supe cómo reaccionar.

\- Señorita Naberrie, necesito que sea muy honesta conmigo porque su amigo está realmente grave. Tuvo convulsiones y sigue teniéndolas cada cierto período de tiempo.

\- N… No – Atiné por fin a decir – No tenía la menor idea. Estoy… Asustada – Y temblando, comencé a llorar, abrumada, balbuceando - ¿Se va a recuperar?

\- Tengo que inducirle a un coma para ayudar a su cerebro a sanar. Le administramos ya una importante cantidad de anticonvulsivos, estamos filtrando su sangre para desintoxicarlo y esperamos que, con el coma, su cerebro se recupere de las lesiones generadas por las convulsiones. Es una medida de apoyo para ayudarle a sanar desde dentro. Necesitamos que haya alguien para firmar las autorizaciones. Alguien que se haga responsable de él. Dado que no tiene familiares, me temo que debo pedirle que piense en su amigo y…

\- No hace falta. Deme todo lo que haya que firmar.

\- ¿Está segura? Si él no llega a lograr recuperarse... – le interrumpí.

\- Le he dicho que me dé lo que haya que firmar. _Me encargaré de él._

::::::::::

::::::::::

Huxley llegó unos momentos después de salir de la oficina del médico, que llevaba ya los documentos en su tabla para efectuar los trámites. Pasaba de las siete y treinta de la noche. Sentía una debilidad profunda y una enorme ansiedad que ahogué en silencio, procurando mantener la calma. Me ardían los ojos y de vez en cuando, alguna lágrima escapaba de ellos; era un impulso incontrolable pero ligeramente odioso.

Hux se sentó junto a mí y me tendió un vaso de café.

\- No sabía de qué te gusta, así que sólo traje capuchino normal – Y me miró seriamente – No tenía idea de que Ben no te había dicho nada sobre su adicción. Me temo que te debo una disculpa en su nombre por involucrarte en esto. Si deseas que yo firme los documentos, sólo dímelo, sé que a él tampoco le gustaría que tuvieras que pasar por todo este asunto. De hecho, debo pedirte un favor – Y lo miré con fijeza – Ve a casa a descansar. Yo me quedaré con Ben.

\- Imposible. No me iré.

\- Oye, sé que esto ha sido duro para ti, pareces buena chica y dudo que alguna vez te hayas topado con un adicto, pero Ben está muy inestable ahora y puede hacerte daño.

\- Ben estaba bien esta mañana.

\- ¿Lo viste?

\- Sí, antes de irme a trabajar, estaba en el pasillo hablando con una chica, estaban riendo y se veía nor…

\- ¿Qué chica? – me interrumpió, alarmado.

\- Una chica alta y rubia. Su aspecto era… - Y me quedé pensando, buscando una palabra que no encontré.

\- Natalie – Y movió la cabeza. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y su rostro enrojeció como si estuviera furioso - ¿La habías visto antes?

\- Nunca. Pero parecían hablar y reír muy amigables y yo me fui. Ni siquiera crucé palabra con Ben. Estaba apresurada por irme, incluso no me llevé el auto y tomé el autobús para aprovechar y correr un poco. Desperté un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

\- Natalie es _dealer_.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ella vende drogas. Estuvo en la cárcel unos meses y salió bajo palabra hace unos días, pero veo que no le importa que la ingresen de nuevo. Voy a hablar con el médico, necesito ver lo del trámite de pago, Ben tiene un fideicomiso y si es necesario, habrá que usarlo en caso de que el dinero de su cuenta bancaria no alcance para pagar todo esto. ¿Estás segura de quedarte aquí?

\- Sí – y me tallé los ojos – al parecer lo trasladarán a una habitación y me permitirán una cama dónde dormir. El doctor no quiere que esté por su cuenta en caso de que haya cambios durante la noche, así que una enfermera estará monitoreando cada hora, pero no está de más que me quede ¿O sí?

\- No lo está. Gracias por esto, Ben no tiene a nadie además de a mí.

\- ¿Ustedes son… parientes? – Me atreví a preguntar. Huxley parecía realmente preocupado.

\- No. Somos… Compañeros. Y quiero creer que amigos. Hemos pasado por la misma situación antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Me extrañó cómo su rostro se tornó muy serio.

\- _Soy su consejero de AA_ – y me miró a los ojos con seriedad – Ben también es alcohólico y esta sería su segunda recaída... ¿Sabes si había alcohol en su casa? ¿Alguna píldora o cigarrillos de marihuana?

Traté de recapitular y contesté.

\- Veamos… Había comida sin terminar, muchas botellas de whisky y vino tinto vacías en la barra y… una tabla de picar con harina.

Hux sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tu ingenuidad es una cosa buena. Eso no era harina, Rey.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- El polvo blanco en la tabla se llama cocaína y es una droga potente que se puede inyectar, inhalar o tomar, esa tabla no es para picar comida. Es una tabla para preparar la droga y que no se "contamine". Ben ha sido adicto a esa porquería por años. Perdió su anterior empleo y tuvo que abandonar a su familia después de que tuvo un accidente en el auto de sus padres. Su hermana iba con él y murió. Su madre trató de hacerlo permanecer con ella e incluso se separó de su padre por esa causa. Su padre no quiso volver a saber nada de Ben después de eso.

Me entristeció mucho saber demasiadas cosas que Ben no me había confiado, pero, por otro lado, apenas lo conocía y era natural que no me dijera ninguna de esas cosas. Eran demasiado tristes, demasiado dolorosas para soportar revivirlas de nuevo hablándolas con alguien más.

\- ¿Podrías llamar a sus padres, Hux? ¿No crees que deberían saber que está aquí?

\- No sé si sea lo correcto. A Ben no le gustaría. Podemos esperar a que despierte y preguntárselo. Sólo recuerda que mencionamos en la documentación que no conocíamos a sus familiares o si existían.

\- _¿Y si no despierta?_ – Pregunté angustiada.

\- Si el médico dictamina que no hay nada qué hacer, llamaré a sus padres.

\- Bien. ¿Está bien si me quedo? No puedo hacerte permanecer aquí, Hux, ve a casa y si pasa algo más, te mantendré al tanto – y me levanté – Gracias por el café. _Y por todo._

\- _Gracias a ti por ser una buena amiga para Ben_ – Y levantándose del sofá de la recepción, dio vuelta por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

:::::

:::::

\- _¡Eres un monstruo! – Escuché mi propia voz gritarle a Ben, pero era diferente. Parecía acalorado y furioso, podía sentir en mis venas su odio y su deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos ardían como carbones encendidos y la nieve caía, ya no suave y tranquila, sino que parecía lluvia._

\- _Sólo somos nosotros dos esta vez – Su voz profunda y modulada resonó en mis oídos - ¡Yo puedo mostrarte los caminos a la Fuerza!_

 _Las espadas de luz, ondulantes en nuestras manos nerviosas chocaban y las chispas parecían no herirnos siquiera. Cruzamos las espadas varias veces, nos atacábamos con toda la furia con que éramos capaces. Estábamos tan cerca físicamente pero tan lejos emocionalmente que parecíamos, literalmente, otras personas._

 _Y en medio de ese caos, desperté, con la imagen del rostro de Ben, furioso, como si estuviera resquebrajándose por dentro._

:::::

:::::

Eran las 3 de la mañana. La enfermera encendió la luz para revisar a Ben. Abrí los ojos, encandilada como estaba por la blanca luz de la habitación de color azul claro y me acerqué junto a ella.

Ben tenía fiebre. Lucía enfermo.

Unos surcos obscuros bajo sus ojos denotaban cansancio y enfermedad evidente, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y la frente perlada en sudor. Su cabello parecía húmedo y la almohada también lo estaba.

\- Señorita, debo cambiar la almohada. Llamaré a los enfermeros para cambiar las sábanas también, le administraremos un poco de ibuprofeno para calmar la fiebre y haremos pruebas de infección, quizá debamos administrar también antibióticos. ¿Puede quedarse con él? Debo avisar al doctor de guardia – La pregunta sonó estúpida en mi mente, pero sólo asentí.

\- Por supuesto. Aguardaré – Y mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación, caminé al baño donde mojé una toalla con la que limpié el rostro blanco de Ben, que pareció no tener reacción alguna.

::::

::::

A las siete de la mañana, el doctor de Ben comenzaba sus rondas.

Dos enfermeros trasladaron a Ben en la camilla rumbo a la sala de tomografía para realizarle una y verificar el estado actual de su cerebro. Las convulsiones cesaron durante la noche y la fiebre había remitido con los medicamentos administrados unas horas atrás. El médico parecía optimista y me sugirió que, si tenía empleo, lo atendiese o descansara un poco en casa. Le dije que permanecería allí e hice una llamada al trabajo. Mi jefe me comentó que llamaría a la señorita Kanata, que no le hacía gracia porque no hablaba bien inglés pero que, si no había más opción, tomara unos días y no los descontaría de mi paga, que hiciera de cuenta que tenía vacaciones. Mi jefe era una persona realmente amable cuando se trataba de situaciones de enfermedad. Él era diabético y a veces debía ausentarse varias veces al día para administrarse su propia insulina.

Al volver de la tomografía, los enfermeros volvieron a acomodar la cama, cambiaron las sábanas y almohadas y acomodaron luego a Ben, cerciorándose de que todas sus líneas de medicamentos y nutrición estuvieran funcionando.

Así, pasaron dos días enteros en que Huxley iba y venía del hospital haciendo trámites, llevando y trayendo comida para mí, solucionando la situación del seguro de Ben y en general, ocupándose de que todo estuviera como debiera estar. Tenía la sospecha de que Hux trabajaba para Ben haciendo estas cosas más que sólo hacerlas como su consejero de AA, pero no le mencioné nada, pues temía ofenderlo.

Al anochecer del tercer día, el médico se acercó a mí, indicándome que había pasado el tiempo del coma y le quitarían los sedantes a Ben para probar si despertaba. Hicieron lo que correspondía a su decisión y una vez que le quitaron los sedantes, el doctor me indicó que permaneciera atenta, pues era posible que Ben despertase en cualquier momento. Le daba unas horas para que comenzara a recuperar su habilidad para respirar por sí mismo.

Yo estaba profundamente ansiosa.

Me había quedado en un hospital, uno de los lugares que más me aterraban en el mundo, a cuidar de un hombre al que prácticamente no conocía. Me había enterado de muchos de sus demonios, cuando probablemente él no quería que yo los supiera. Probablemente con la intención de no involucrarme demasiado en su vida personal.

Me di cuenta que probablemente no quería que yo supiera nada sobre él porque no confiaba en mí y eso, lógicamente, me hizo sentir como si estuviera invadiéndolo.

 _¿Qué iba a pensar cuando supiera que había entrado en su casa, que había visto su desorden, que sabía quién era su proveedor y que ahora conocía sus drogas?_

Estaba segura que no saldría bien.

Me mecí lentamente en la silla para las visitas de la habitación, justo al lado de la cama de Ben; y arropándome a mí misma con el suéter más viejo que tenía, me quedé dormida.

:::::

:::::

Por la mañana, Huxley llegó con un sándwich y el mismo tipo de café que había traído los tres días anteriores. Me lo tendió en silencio y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación. Se veía más iluminada; Huxley abrió la ventana, así, sentado como estaba, y dejó entonces en una mesita, el florero que llevaba ese día.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste flores?

\- Así lo indica alguno de los consejeros de AA. Si llevas flores a la habitación de alguno de nuestros compañeros, estás trayéndole la vida de regreso.

Dijo esto muy seriamente, por lo que nada respondí. Observé con detenimiento las flores.

 _Aster tataricus._

\- Son flores caras.

\- Son simples asteres, Rey – replicó Huxley.

\- _Shion_ – repetí entonces en japonés. Los asteres tataricus son llamados _shion_ , que significa _"No te olvidaré"_ – Sé qué clase de flores son éstas. Dime, Huxley, ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, acaso… Sobre las flores? – Y sonreí. Nuevamente, estaba asumiendo que quizá había algo entre ellos.

\- _Las flores las envía la madre de Ben_ – Al final, le había avisado.

\- ¿No ha querido venir? – Me extrañó.

\- Sí. Pero su padre no y ella no puede llevarle la contraria. El hombre está enfermo.

\- Comprendo, yo… - En ese momento, Ben apretó los párpados, tratando de despertar.

Huxley salió corriendo a buscar a la enfermera y al doctor. Mis manos temblaban del modo en que lo hacían cuando lo encontré y comencé a susurrar su nombre, muy despacio, como si quizá no pudiera hablarle más alto.

\- _Ben… Ben… Soy Rey_. Estás en el hospital, _estoy contigo_ – Sus manos se sentían heladas, pero tenía mejor color y los surcos bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido.

\- _¿Rey?_ – Repitió. Y abriendo los ojos, los fijó en los míos. No pude hacer más que sonreír.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que no hayas muerto.

\- No he muerto gracias _a ti._

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me trajiste de regreso a casa, _es más luminoso de este lado_.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa? Huxley y yo te llevaremos. El doctor te revisará y podremos irnos, creo que hay mucho que hacer, pero primero debes descansar.

\- _Gracias por traerme de vuelta._

Sonreí.

\- _Shion_ – Repitió entonces con su fuerte voz.

\- _Sí. Huxley te trajo esas flores. Son de tu… De tu madre. Entonces conoces los asteres tataricus._

\- ¿Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí y envió estas flores? – Esto último lo dijo con mucha decepción.

\- No puede venir, te envió esto.

\- Siendo así, _tira esas flores, por favor._

\- ¡Ben! Son las flores que tu madre…

\- _¡Tíralas!_ – Gritó con fuerza, sin embargo, más que exigencia, sonaba a súplica. Tomé las flores y las acomodé en el basurero, aunque sobresalían.

\- Ya está. Ya está. Tranquilo – Y me senté junto a él en la cama, en ese momento el doctor y Huxley entraron y me retiré un poco – ¡Me alegro que llegaran! _Ben está ansioso por irse de aquí._

 _Hablaba más por mí misma que por él._

 _Nuevamente, estaba siendo egoísta._


	3. Into the Fire

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer enormemente a LadyWitheRose, Kenya Uchiha, Ty'Nymy, y a Lady Strawberry Geek por seguir este fanfic. No sólo estoy agradecida por sus comentarios, sino por la oportunidad que le han dado de leerlo. Este fanfic es de esos proyectos que amo porque están inherentemente ligados a mí porque mucho de lo descrito en él son mezclas de ficción y experiencias personales y aunque todos mis fanfics lo son, hay algunos, como es el caso de éste, que están ligados inevitablemente a mi vida personal desde la adolescencia hasta el día de hoy.

Quiero dedicar especialmente este fanfic a NK. Es mi inspiración, la razón por la que inicié este fanfic y la mayor parte de mis trabajos en fanfiction, PERO, especialmente los que están ligados a The Force Awakens específicamente. No quiero avergonzarle diciendo abiertamente esto; en parte esto también tiene que ver con una razón egoísta, pero creo que la honestidad es la base de toda relación, incluso con quien sigue lo que escribes, y creo que se los debo.

NK se parece físicamente a Adam Driver y su personalidad en particular es una mezcla muy interesante entre Ben, Kylo Ren y el propio Driver.

Sí. No escribo estos fanfics motivada sólo por Kylo Ren o por Adam Driver, que en sí mismos ya son suficiente motivación, oh, no.

Los escribo porque durante casi cuatro años ha sido una persona importantísima, vital en mi vida de muchas formas. Me ha brindado amistad, afecto, apoyo y amor sincero principalmente. De todas, creo que la que más aprecio es la amistad, porque es ésta la que nos ha permitido en su momento compartir muchas experiencias que dieron pie al amor y es lo que más agradezco.

Se lo he dicho. No es que no lo sepa.

Pero lo cierto es que merecía que lo escribiera y yo quería escribirlo, así que aquí está.

Gracias por leer mis locuras y cosas raras, pero sobre todo, gracias por motivarme a continuar escribiéndolas.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer especialmente a Dama Jade por haber hecho mención de mi fanfic "Hades&Persephone en su último capítulo de "Destinado a Ser". Es un fanfic MARAVILLOSO que les recomiendo ampliamente leer. -SPOILERS QUE DESEAN: Mucho sexo-

Ahora sí. Gracias por permanecer aquí *corazones para todos*

Kat ~

:::::::::::::::

Capítulo III: Into the fire

 _"…_ _Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn and meet the power_

 _This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another …"_

 _Into the fire fragment by Thirteen Senses_

Ben pasó el resto de ese día en mi casa. Procuré que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, aunque me fue imposible lograr que hablara de nada conmigo. Huxley lo acompañó por unas horas mientras yo me hacía cargo de la limpieza de su departamento, cosa que Hux quería hacer pero que me negué. Estaba segura que había más drogas escondidas y por supuesto, más alcohol que habría que desechar. Al menos después de la reveladora conversación con Hux, sabía lo que debía buscar.

 _Y no me equivocaba_.

Del mismo sitio de donde había salido el resto de las botellas vacías y la cocaína esparcida en la barra, salieron más cosas. Ocho botellas de whisky debajo del fregadero, dos botellas de champaña del lavaplatos y una caja con candado en la alacena, donde Ben guardaba celosamente una bolsa con un bloque blanco de algo similar al azúcar refinado. También saqueé el botiquín en busca de píldoras, pastillas de todo tipo y alcohol.

 _En alguna parte, leí que los alcohólicos, sin una gota de licor, terminan bebiendo botellas de alcohol para curaciones_.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible, pero preferí no tomar riesgos.

Deseché todo. Literalmente sobrevivió un paquete completamente cerrado de aspirinas y los medicamentos que estaban en mi departamento con los que Ben debía recuperarse en poco tiempo más.

A excepción de la alfombra, que tuve que lavar con todos los productos habidos y por haber y preservó el borde de la mancha de sangre, todo quedó impecable. _Nunca había limpiado así ni mi propio departamento._

Cuando volví a mi departamento, Huxley no hizo más que despedirse y salió del apartamento con una expresión severa, más a mí no me hizo mención alguna. Su despedida fue tan afable como siempre y eso fue todo.

Al entrar a mi habitación, Ben estaba acostado contra la almohada, por lo que asumí que dormía. Pero al sentarme en la cama para tomar su temperatura, abrió los ojos.

\- _Gracias por cuidarme._

\- Oye, no es nada – y sonreí – soy tu amiga y es lo menos que podría hacer en una circunstancia como ésta – Y mi mano se posó firme en su frente – Parece que la fiebre no ha vuelto. Te sugiero que duermas, descansar te está haciendo mucho bien. ¿Has trabajado mucho últimamente? – Traté de desviar la conversación sobre las drogas hacia un terreno más amable. Quizá su recaída se debiera exclusivamente al hecho de que estaba demasiado ocupado y necesitaba un descanso. Se lo había tomado y esa era la consecuencia.

\- Rey… - Ben me miró avergonzado – Soy drogadicto y alcohólico. Esto me pasa porque estoy enfermo.

\- Lo sé. Y no tengo ningún problema con ello. Pero tu ansiedad por consumir licor e inhalar ese polvo blanco deben tener un origen.

\- Bueno, Huxley fue muy generoso al contarte información que ni siquiera tenía planeado recordar.

\- Siento que no quisieras confiar en mí, pero bueno, ahora lo sé. Si el origen es la… Muerte de tu hermana o… Tu empleo, o tu carrera, es indistinto. Tienes a tu lado personas preocupadas por ti.

\- Si te refieres a Huxley, temo decepcionarte. Huxley es mi asistente en algunas tareas y gana muy bien haciéndolas – Dijo, despectivamente.

\- Ben, Huxley pasó días sin dormir mientras estuviste en coma. ¿Qué clase de empleado hace eso?

\- La clase de empleado que no quiere dejar de serlo. No seas ingenua – Nuevamente, su voz sonaba despectiva. Decidí ignorarlo.

\- También quería mencionarte que tu departamento está limpio y que puedes dormir allí si no te molesta hacerlo o puedes permanecer en el mío y yo dormir en el sofá.

\- Oye, no, no es necesario. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

\- La última vez que te vi antes del hospital, estabas convulsionando. No sabes cuidar de ti mismo – dije, comenzando a perder mi paciencia - ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre mis motivos para apoyarte?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Cuánto me pagas a mí para que se justifique que haya estado cuidándote? – Estaba furiosa y comencé a desquitarme con él.

\- Rey, no tenía idea de que pudiera ofenderte lo que dije de Huxley… - Y me miró entonces muy serio – Dime… ¿Estás interesada en él? – Su rostro cambió de preocupación a frustración y enojo en un instante demasiado corto.

Para mí eso ni siquiera era una opción y me reí abiertamente.

\- ¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo?

\- Te gusta Huxley. Ahora entiendo por qué lo defiendes tanto. _¡Me alegro que les sirviera mi sobredosis para unirse más!_ Bah, me largo a mi casa – Y se levantó, furioso. Por suerte, aún no estaba completamente recuperado y se mareó, lo que lo hizo tambalear. Me acerqué sosteniéndole.

\- Ben… Ben, mírame. Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo _no estoy interesada en Huxley_. ¿Es que todavía no puedes ver por qué estamos en la situación que estamos? – Procuré mirarle fijamente, trataba de dejarle ver que realmente yo no estaba ayudándole por nada que tuviera que ver con nadie más que con él mismo.

\- ¿Entonces no estaba equivocado?

\- No entiendo. ¿Equivocado respecto a qué?

\- Sobre que estabas celosa de Natalie – No supe si lo dijo sólo por ver mi reacción por segunda ocasión, pero su mirada se tornó aguda y yo no pude evitar bajar la cabeza. Por algún motivo me sentí un poco atacada y triste.

\- _Esa mujer pudo matarte. ¿Necesito ser más clara cuando te ruego que no vuelvas a contactarla?_

Me miró entonces, fijamente. Sus manos se deslizaron tiernamente en mis mejillas y permanecieron sosteniendo mi rostro de esa manera. Era imposible que Ben no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decir, pero, ¿No son acaso demasiado obvios los sentimientos de una persona cuando se ha humillado a suplicar por algo en específico?

Sus ojos parecían suplicarme, sentía eso que trataba de transmitirme.

\- _¿No es obvio que no existe forma de que yo vuelva a contactarla después de lo que has hecho? Salvaste mi vida._

Algo en el ambiente cambió. Fue un mísero instante, pero fue suficiente para que algo pareciera encenderse, como si de pronto el día hubiese apenas nacido.

Sentí el aliento de Ben, no como aquella horrible noche en que le encontré tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, en que sentí su gusto con ligero sabor metálico mientras trataba de reanimarlo, no. Su aliento en esta ocasión era fresco y agradable, pero al mismo tiempo cálido, con esa sensación reconfortante que da el beber una taza de té perfectamente endulzada y reposada o la de leer el mejor libro que has leído en tu vida. La emoción de escribir con exactitud y belleza tu primera historia.

Pero no era sólo una sensación de tranquilidad.

Al mismo tiempo, pude claramente sentir un disparo de adrenalina, veloz, furiosa, como si un extraño fuego interno nos abrasara a ambos, no sólo a mí.

Como en aquel sueño, pude sentir su enojo, sus celos, su deseo, el fuego. Ese segundo en que la boca del estómago se estrecha y el cuerpo parece tambalearse. La piel comienza a erizarse, los labios se hinchan, los ojos entonces tienden a brillar con una profunda llama salvaje, que se aferra a saciarse con la mirada ajena.

Lo sentí todo y sentí lo que él sintió. Todo parecía muy fácil de pronto. Todo parecía simplificarse de tal modo que _sólo tenía que suceder._

\- _Rey_ … - Dijo mi nombre sin quitar la vista de mis ojos. Su respiración era pesada, como la de un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa, justo en el instante anterior a hacerlo.

\- _Ben_ … - Mi mano pareció moverse sola. Se deslizó de su hombro, por donde lo sostenía unos momentos atrás, hasta su cabello, para lo que tuve que acercarme. Su brazo se deslizó suavemente por mi cintura y su mano permaneció, entonces, fija en mi espalda.

Su contacto me erizó la piel. Sentí con claridad cómo incluso una especie de suave y ahogado gemido imperceptible dejó mi garganta, pero no alcanzó a dejar mis labios. Era posible que no se diera cuenta, pero, por su mirada, por cómo me sostenía, adivinaba en su postura y en la dureza de cierta parte de su cuerpo oculta entre su ropa de dormir que lo había notado totalmente y no iba a detener lo que fuera que hubiera sido la consecuencia de emitir ese gemido. No dejé de mirarlo ni un segundo y él no parecía tampoco querer dejar de hacerlo. Los minutos siguientes fueron tortura, dolor y gloria, todo al mismo tiempo. Sentía claramente como su corazón casi parecía hablarme, como cada latido, más lento que el anterior parecía decir mi nombre y cómo a cada minuto que pasaba, su mirada parecía cada vez más suplicante, menos entera.

Como dije, sentí su deseo, pero también sentí la profundidad de su dolor, de sus batallas, de la infinidad de momentos de sufrimiento que había pasado y generado.

No vi mi vida pasar, sino la suya.

En ese momento fue que todo se simplificó aún más, que pareció muy claro.

Comprendí que mi tarea, no sólo como amiga sino como ser humano, era confortarlo, hacerlo sentir seguro, hacerle comprender que, sin importar si habían pasado dos semanas o dos siglos, _estaba ahí_ , _viva_ y podía transmitirle la misma vida que yo deseaba vivir. Pero también comprendí algo sobre mí con lo que no sabía cómo lidiar ni si era buena idea que Ben lo supiera. Siempre pienso demasiado en instantes cortos. Por eso fue que cuando Ben se acercó a mí y sus labios, suaves, delicados pero firmes, tocaron los míos, algo en mi pecho se sintió cálido. Una sensación sobrecogedora, entre emoción, dolor y afecto puro me abrasó justo por debajo del cuello y sentí el deseo de llorar y reír y dar vueltas y vueltas hasta caer sin control en el piso. Sólo que esta vorágine de sensaciones y sentimientos sucedió no ya mientras sostenía a Ben.

Ahora _era Ben quien me sostenía a mí_ ; mi corazón parecía romperse y rehacerse. Una y otra vez oscilaba en ese vaivén de soledad y felicidad y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de contacto físico, de conocer el corazón de otra persona, de verle vulnerable ante mí, un simple ser humano. Con Ben, esa necesidad había nacido en mí de tal modo que no podía renunciar a ella o evitarla.

Ben cerró el contacto. Apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, aumentando la necesidad, alimentando el deseo. Mi cabello, atado con una liga sin mucha fuerza, se deshizo y Ben me tomó por la nuca, acercando su lengua contra la mía. Su respiración, otrora pesada, no tuvo comparación con la que tenía en ese momento. Ambos respirábamos el aliento del otro, como si fuera una especie de reciclaje. Una de sus manos nuevamente apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, posesivamente y con una fuerza que no pensé que tendría. Me abracé entonces a su cuello. Oleadas de deseo me invadieron y me sentí humedecer; mi cuerpo imploraba alivio, un alivio que desconocía y que únicamente había logrado acariciando mi propio cuerpo, a solas, en la intimidad de mi habitación, soñando con una fantasmal penetración que nunca había sentido antes pero que muy posiblemente me daba algún tipo de placer.

Hasta ese instante, nunca comprendí los elementos que constituían el deseo carnal y no los comprendía porque no los había conocido.

Nunca había tenido pareja, nunca había sentido especial interés por nadie, nunca había soñado con la idea especial de estar con una persona específica, nunca había sentido que existiera un ser en el mundo capaz de darme cosas que ni siquiera sabía que deseaba.

 _-Esa llama roja, crepitante, salvaje y descomunal que despedía aquella espada rudimentaria. Esa sensación de total destrucción del universo que conoces, de que todo debe terminar para tener un mejor comienzo, de que, para poseer todo poder, debes renunciar completamente a él.-_

Ben era todo lo perfecto que podía ser y eso no era sólo suficiente, lo era aún más. Era mucho más de lo que yo podría desear o más aún de lo que yo podría aspirar.

Ben acarició mi espalda y literalmente me arrinconó contra la pared. Si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría visto directamente la ventana. Pero no lo hice.

Sentía que me avergonzaría verme en sus ojos, reflejada en sus pupilas, y eso sólo me hacía desear hacerlo.

Al abrir los ojos, no me topé con la imagen de mi misma en el iris de sus ojos.

 _Sus párpados estaban cerrados y sentí sus manos crisparse en mi espalda y mi cabeza, como si no deseara soltarse de mí._

Y cerré los ojos.

 _Aferrados al otro, aquel instante en mi departamento fue sólo el momento en que abrimos la puerta a amarnos entre nosotros como nunca tuvimos capacidad de amarnos siquiera a nosotros mismos._

::::

Imposible me sería describir el dolor, lo etéreo, _lo eterno_ entre los dos. El instante en que me perdí _en él._

 _Era de noche._

La única luz encendida era la de mi lámpara, al lado de mi cama. Agradecí no tener una cama diminuta. Aunque, a decir verdad, admito que no ocupamos demasiado espacio. _Era imposible que nos hubiéramos alejado esa noche._

Todo era distinto. La calma, la seguridad que precedió a aquel encuentro, fue inalterable aún en medio de la torpeza en que se consumó ese tiempo feliz que nos unió entonces.

Ben me besaba. Se detenía. Abría los ojos y me miraba fijamente. Acariciaba mi rostro. Cada línea, rasgo y poro, fueron acariciados por sus manos finas, largas, varoniles, en que se adivinaba una vida de luchas indescriptibles. Murmuraba cosas indecibles en la penumbra, cosas que sin duda jamás había escuchado en labios de nadie _pero que sin duda sólo a él me encantaba oírle decir._

Sus labios me envolvían de muchas formas. Verbal, física, mental, emocionalmente. Su boca estaba devorándome entera _, no sólo mi cuerpo,_ no sólo a mi sexo trémulo y ansioso. El contenido de mi alma, mis pensamientos, mi corazón y mi intelecto estaban siendo embaucados lentamente, como si los hubiera preparado paso a paso, sin saltar ninguno, para hacerlos suyos _, todos suyos, y apoderarse de mí._

 _Y lo hizo._

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, acariciándolo con deleite; por momentos el silencio sólo era roto por nuestra respiración, pesada, ansiosa. Luchábamos, entre besos, por deshacernos de las ropas cálidas bajo el cobertor tejido. Así que, mientras afuera una inusual helada hacía nevar casi al inicio de la primavera, debajo de las sábanas y cobertores _, Ben me hacía sentir un calor más intenso que si fuese verano._

 _Todo él era fuego puro._

Y yo era una rama transformándose en carbón _. Oro que se fundía sin resistencia ante grados y grados Celsius de calor._

Literalmente me hacía derretir. Descontrolada, hirviendo de deseo, iba sintiendo mi ropa interior humedecerse y mis piernas flaqueaban, temblando, al toque de sus manos que, deslizándose entre mis pantalones, tocaron mi vulnerable sexo y lo hicieron vibrar, tensarse, buscar _lo más alto_. Y lo más alto era su miembro, rígido y sensual bajo sus pantalones de dormir.

No pude evitar que mis manos se movieran, porque fue como si estuvieran hechas sólo para brindarle el placer que él me proveía en ese momento. No tenía idea en ese instante, de lo que un jugueteo agradecido iba a provocar. No sabía que, del mismo modo en que él se apoderaba de mi ser, de mi cuerpo entero, yo iba adueñándome del suyo, en grado sumo, de tal modo que fuera imposible que Ben volviese a mirar siquiera a otra persona.

Su lengua renunció a mi boca, pero sólo para acudir en ayuda de mis pezones, rígidos como perlas de río. La excitación era tan dolorosa, tan intensa, que al sentir su lengua cálida, húmeda y sensual serpentear sobre la piel delicada de mis pechos, un gemido largo e intenso, de algo parecido al alivio y al mismo tiempo lleno de deseo, escapó de mis labios mientras sus dedos seguían provocándome.

\- _Rey… -_ Se elevó sobre mi cuerpo suavemente y deteniéndose de sus múltiples tareas, comenzó a deslizar mis ropas lejos de mi cuerpo. Sin contestar, opté por abrir los ojos y hacer lo mismo; en tanto él parecía tomar su tiempo, yo, con desesperación, le retiré la playera y la lancé a alguna parte, mientras ayudaba a deshacerme de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

\- _¿Sí? –_ Tenía la piel de alabastro, blanca y perfecta.

\- Necesito entrar _en ti._

Una hora atrás, posiblemente tal declaración abierta me habría sonrojado e imposibilitado de continuar. Pero conforme había avanzado esa última hora, no existía ya nada en ese momento que tuviera la capacidad de detener _lo inevitable._

\- _¿Y qué estás esperando?_

Ben me sonrió. Sus labios carnosos, suaves y tibios, nuevamente repartieron besos en mis clavículas, succionaron mis pechos, me obligaron a gemir y desgañitarme en sonidos que jamás nadie había escuchado de mi boca y que tampoco yo sabía que existían en mi interior.

Acarició mis piernas y _eso fue todo._

Abriendo mis rodillas, dándome la cara, hincándose frente a mí, me dedicó una última mirada. Profunda, más obscura que el negro mismo, deseosa, ansiosa… _Poderosa._

Su miembro se dejó perder en las paredes de mi sexo húmedo; rígido y caliente como estaba y lanzó un gemido largo, ahogado y masculinamente dulce. Sentí mis piernas tensarse, pero no cerré un segundo los ojos y vi su rostro fijamente, sin perder un solo instante de su reacción.

 _Su rostro fue mi victoria. Un fuerte gemido de mis labios fue la suya._

 _Sentí mi interior aferrarse a él, rodearle con fuego y más fuego que, como mercurio, envolvía su miembro con mi centro abrasador._

Oleadas de deseo me invadieron, hicieron a mi vientre atraerle, succioné con mi ser el suyo, lo absorbí con toda mi soledad, con toda la misantropía que había demostrado para con el resto del universo, porque sí, el imposibilitar el contacto con el mundo entero era sólo una muestra de mi profundo odio a todo y a _todos._

Pero descubrí, mientras me penetraba, que por más consciente que estuviera de sus errores, de sus fallas, de sus _monstruosidades_ como ser humano, Ben era la única persona a quien era incapaz de odiar.

Mis manos no paraban de tocarle y no quería, no podía evitar que siguieran su curso a través de la piel de su fuerte pecho, días atrás tan aparentemente vulnerable debajo de tubos y líneas de medicación; de sus piernas fuertes, de sus glúteos firmes y tensos que, con fruición, apretaba obligándole a entrar más fuertemente en mi interior, tocando las paredes de mi útero incapaz de liberarle, _envidioso de dejarle ir._

Le obligué entonces, entre gemidos, a embestirme con más fuerza _, salvajemente,_ abrazándome a su cuello, besándole a la fuerza, mordiendo sus hombros, autosofocándome con su piel ahora llena de marcas carmesíes, y mientras Ben gemía ahogado, apretándose deliberadamente contra mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, apreté las piernas sintiendo la explosión y la furia y me abandoné en el instante en que sus labios pronunciaron mágicas y afrodisíacas palabras que, intensamente, me llevaron al éxtasis.

Sus labios murmuraron _._

\- _Te amo, Rey._

 _La liberación. La realidad. La espiral enfermiza y dolorosa que me ataría de por vida a una existencia eternamente suya._

Entreabriendo los ojos mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas, lo miré con mis propios ojos entreabiertos, con el mayor amor y devoción que jamás sintiera por ningún ser vivo y dije, en un susurro que sólo nos robó un intenso orgasmo compartido.

\- _Y yo te amo a ti, Ben._

Su orgasmo guió al mío entre temblores, gemidos y un solitario grito que ahogué en su cuello, grito que agradeció apretándome fuertemente contra él.

Nuestros cuerpos, bañados en sudor, restregándose uno contra el otro, no eran más que materia _. Estrellas. El universo. El triunfo._

 _El mundo caía, se rompía, como un cascarón._

Y salimos de éste, Ben y yo, abrazados, _sin expectativas, sin futuro, sin la propia necesidad de él._

Estaba Ben. Y yo. Y hubo un instante. Un minuto. Un siglo. _El infinito._

 _Y era ése._


	4. Hunter

_Este capítulo es el que, o les va a gustar de verdad, o va a dar al traste con toda la historia. Esto es lo experimental. Mantuve todo en secreto hasta hace justo un día, que lo comenté con NK y decidí arriesgarme a realmente a publicarlo. No quise que fuese un one-shot._

 _ **¡SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _Quise mezclar las líneas de tiempo._

 _Tal cual, es complicado resolver algo como lo que plantearé a continuación, sobre todo en un fanfic que se perfilaba entre romántico, doloroso, angst. Pero ¡Esto es Star Wars! Y así es como funciona._

 _Así que, quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews como procuro hacerlo, de uno por uno y aclarar que yo nunca sigo las predicciones usuales. Me gusta aventurarme, tomar riesgos. Creo que en ese sentido soy mucho más espontánea y explosiva y por eso me identifico más con Kylo Ren que con nadie de la saga, precisamente porque es un personaje que plantea esta parte de mantenerte sobre tus planes pero cambiarlos conforme la situación y tu propio temperamento lo amerite. Mi temperamento es así, impredecible y cambiante y todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo lo será también._

 _Por eso le agradezco de antemano a cpbr15, a Lady Strawberry Geek y la comunidad Reylo Fans de #Facebook, a Dama Jade y LadyWitheRose que no sólo no han dejado de seguir esta historia, sino que con sus reviews han permitido que estas cosas locas salgan de mi mente y puedan leerlas._

 _Agradezco también a SanNanKnight, y, por cierto, hago la recomendación de que lean su fanfic "_ _黒光_ _BLACKLIGHT: Un relato del Lado Oscuro", mismo que acaba de publicar y que, sí, lejos de sólo recomendarlo porque es de Star Wars y es completamente de su creación, -incluyendo a los personajes-, lo recomiendo porque fui parte del proceso y conozco su potencial. Excelente escritura, increíble narrativa. Preferiría que ustedes lo lean por sí mismos, pero no dudo de que vaya a intrigarlos porque tiene un don muy especial para eso. Estoy ansiosa ya por leer el capítulo dos._

 _Sin más que agradecerles por permanecer leyéndome, les dejo esto._

 _Espero en verdad les guste._

 _::::_

 _::::_

 ** _Capítulo IV: Hunter_**

 ** _"…_** ** _If you were a king up there on your throne,_**

 ** _Would you be wise enough to let me go_**

 ** _For this queen you think you own_**

 ** _Wants to be a hunter again_**

 ** _Wants to see the world, alone, again_**

 ** _To take the chance on life again_**

 ** _So, let me go…"_**

 _ **Hunter fragment by Dido**_

 _:::::_

 _:::::_

Los sueños en que hablaba conmigo mismo, se presentaban cuando bebía. Cuando aspiraba tanto polvo que acababa dormido en alguna parte, muchas veces en bares, otras tantas en callejones, incluso en lugares insospechados como el vestidor de alguna tienda departamental.

Pero cuando estaba lúcido, cuando tenía esos períodos de calma y estaba _limpio_ , tenía esa sensación de angustia; la sensación agobiante y sobrecogedora de que había _olvidado algo_ , de que estaba dejándolo pasar.

Volvía al polvo de nuevo, y me sentía en control de la sensación, como si estuviera a punto de descifrar lo que _ese otro yo_ trataba de decirme.

Era exactamente igual a mí, aunque con ligeras modificaciones, tales como su vestimenta o su forma de expresarse. Su manera de hablar, más calmada, más pausada, más propia, me hacía pensar que quizá mi madre habría estado orgullosa de que yo fuese de esa manera, así que aceptaba esa imagen en mi mente porque, al fin y al cabo, parecía ser no más allá de una proyección de todo lo que mis padres habrían deseado, proyección que yo conocía bien y de la que huía constantemente con mis acciones impulsivas y audaces.

Había una llama roja allí, un halo violento que le rodeaba constantemente pero que nunca se veía en mis sueños, sólo podía percibirlo, como cuando sabes que el oxígeno no se ve pero que existe porque respiras. Su imagen dura, incluso rodeada de sufrimiento, me provocaba desviar la vista, pero en los sueños, es algo más bien imposible.

 _Se hacía llamar Kylo Ren_.

Sólo unas cuantas ocasiones me hice consciente de esta especie de "apodo", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Sabía que era yo, su físico era idéntico. Pero toda la proyección de éste era muy distinta de mí.

Los días que permanecí en el hospital, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo sedado, por lo que me era casi imposible recordar nada y si tuve sueños, es algo de lo que jamás tuve conocimiento. Pasé bastante tiempo después de eso sin consumir alcohol y era imposible conseguir nada para tomar, fumar o inhalar.

La primer noche que pasé en casa, no fue en realidad "en casa".

 _Dormí con Rey._

Y comencé a soñar de nuevo, lo que representó una situación completamente nueva. No estaba acostumbrado a soñar cuando no estaba ahogado en alcohol o con la nariz sangrante después de inhalar varias rayas hasta el amanecer.

Pero no fue un sueño exactamente tranquilo, a pesar de que todo parecía recomponerse en mi vida a partir de esa primera noche. De hecho, no fue un sueño exactamente.

Parecía una especie de recuerdo, se sentía vívido, exultante de realidad.

Hablé… No… _Habló_ conmigo. Me miraba, con mis propios ojos, pero en su rostro del mismo tono de blanco que el mío, con una mirada vacía y una voz idéntica, modulada, pero amenazante como no escuchara otra en nadie jamás.

 _Creí que estaba comenzando a volverme loco_.

::::

::::

\- _Pues bien – recitó mi voz en la obscuridad, pero no era yo quien hablaba – Es momento de encontrarla y me ayudarás. Se ha ido. Y tengo que encontrarla._

\- _¿Por qué me hostigas, amigo? Sabes que eres mi mente. Tienes que dejar de molestarme, no volveré a consumir jamás – Quería controlar a mi mente, alejarla de la ansiedad y el deseo por otra raya._

\- _Tu forma de evadirte no tiene que ver con lo que busco._

\- _¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Te divierte que continúe deseando drogarme? Déjame en paz – exigí a viva voz, intentando alejar ese sueño de mí._

\- _La quiero a ella._

\- _No volveré a drogarme – repetí, esta vez con todas sus letras. El sueño comenzaba a enloquecerme._

\- _No busco tu evasión. La busco a ella. Está en algún sitio. Se ha ido. Pero está cerca de ti. La siento en ti. Su luz es inconfundible._

 _Mi desconcierto era evidente, no sabía qué cosa mi mente podía decirme. ¿Me había drogado tanto que mi cerebro por fin se había dañado en verdad?_

\- _No sé de qué hablas._

\- _Su nombre es Rey. Está en todas partes y en ninguna. Se ha ido._

 _Entonces sí, era sólo mi mente._

\- _Su luz es inconfundible – repetí entonces a ese otro ser que se presentaba en mis sueños._

\- _Llévame a ella. Tú sabes a dónde ha ido._

\- _Ella no se ha ido, está justo aquí._

\- _No, no es ella._

Desperté, sudando, ansioso, con el corazón bombeando en mi pecho como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Rey dormía apaciblemente a mi lado. Tenía una expresión tan calmada que me provocó la mayor ternura. Me abracé a su cuerpo bajo sus sábanas, en silencio. Se removió un poco y sus brazos me abrazaron también, por la cintura.

Había sido una noche larga e intensa. No pude dejarle ver más claramente mis sentimientos por ella. _En verdad su luz era inconfundible._ Donde quiera que la vieses, parecía irradiar una especie de belleza característica, no física ni superficial. Su belleza era trascendental, de las que traspasan el tiempo y espacio.

 _Por supuesto no tenía idea de a qué grado podía traspasar ambos conceptos._

Aspiré suavemente el aroma exquisito de su cabello recién lavado y acaricié su hombro.

A mi contacto, suspiró, entre sueños y se apretó fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, confiada y segura. Nunca me había sentido más heroico que en ese instante en que, en medio de algún sueño, Rey se apretó contra mí, y la abracé, asegurándome de que cualquier sueño que tuviese, no pudiera herirla.

Pero ¿Podía protegerla de _mis_ sueños?

Con este último pensamiento, comencé a quedarme dormido de nueva cuenta.

:::::

:::::

La mañana siguiente a una revelación, es siempre más brillante, sobre todo cuando la revelación tiene que ver directamente con tu persona.

 _Ben me amaba_.

Sonreí, estirándome en la cama, suavemente, y sentí entonces el peso de su brazo, rodeándome con calidez. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron todos sobre mí y fue entonces que reparé que ya estaba despierto. Me sentí enrojecer. Su mano me acarició la mejilla con dulzura y me besó suavemente, con un cuidado tal que parecía que buscaba no romperme.

\- Buenos días – Murmuró escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

\- Buenos días, Ben – Me di el lujo de decir su nombre. Quise asegurarme de que escuchase que lo decía. Pareció, sin embargo, lo más natural en el mundo – _Has dormido en mi cama, conmigo en ella_ – Y sonrió, con esa sonrisa franca y seductora, dulce y tan increíblemente difícil de ver - ¿Quieres tomar un baño? Huxley me dijo que pasaría por ti para ir a AA y ver cuándo sería posible que te dieras de alta en el centro de rehabilitación.

Me miró desconcertado.

\- Pensé que no te molestaría que estuviera _aquí_.

\- Y no me molesta - repliqué, avergonzada – Pero no puedes tratarte aquí. Sabes que necesitas ayuda profesional. Son sólo cuarenta días y luego volverás. Me encargaré de que sean exactamente y sólo cuarenta días – y le atraje a mirarme – _Lo prometo_. _No tengas miedo, también puedo sentirlo._

Su mirada se tornó tierna y vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias por ayudarme. Sin ti, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido.

\- ¿Soy tu héroe? – y le sonreí. Me acerqué y le besé fugazmente. Fue un gesto absolutamente espontáneo y lo agradeció correspondiendo más intensamente.

Después de ducharse, Huxley llegó. Desayunaron conmigo y, disponiendo algunas de las cosas de Ben, Huxley y él se marcharon rumbo a AA, para luego visitar Pineview, un centro de rehabilitación especializado en adicciones, donde ese mismo día Ben ingresaría.

Se negó a que lo acompañara para evitarme verlo entrar.

 _Y en ese estado de cosas, mi vida comenzó a cambiar de la misma forma repentina en que cambió con la llegada de Ben a ella._

:::::

:::::

 _Sangre. Sangre que goteaba sobre la nieve por su costado._

 _Ben rengueaba, tratando de atacarme con aquella espada de luz, serpenteante, luminiscentemente roja, de un fulgor tan intenso como la luz más blanca en el lienzo obscuro de sus ojos, seductores e intensos._

\- _¡Necesitas un maestro! ¡Yo puedo mostrarte los caminos de la Fuerza!_

 _Lo miré, más desafiante que nunca. Cada vez que tenía ese sueño, mi reacción era mirarlo desafiante, con asombrosa sangre fría._

 _En ese sueño, la luz azul de la espada que yo sostenía, apagaba momentáneamente cualquier vestigio de la luz roja que quedaba en la suya. Ben me miraba, tumbado sobre la nieve, con odio y asombro. Su rostro estaba cruzado por una marca roja, desde la frente, cruzando transversalmente su nariz hasta el final de su mejilla izquierda. La túnica obscura que vestía, las botas, el sudor en su frente se percibían demasiado reales, igual que su voz profunda y repentinamente alterada._

 _En esta ocasión el sueño no terminaba allí, en un bosque nevado, con el techo de estrellas más inmenso y obscuro que jamás hubiera visto. Estaba en una habitación, en mi propia casa, y podía vislumbrar con cierta claridad algunos de los detalles como el papel tapiz de flores de lis o la ventana, nublada por completo la visión de ésta por unas tablas con que parecía estar tapiada._

\- _Mi nombre no es Ben._

\- _¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces?_

\- _Kylo Ren – dijo simplemente la voz de Ben._

\- _Pero sé que eres Ben._

\- _Ése era mi nombre en otra época. ¿Quién eres tú?_

\- _Rey._

\- _Rey – repitió de nuevo su voz - ¿Sabes entonces de la chatarrera?_

\- _¿De quién? – El desconcierto fue mío._

\- _Olvídalo. No lo sabes._

::::

::::

 _Kylo Ren._

Sabía un poco de japonés, mi carrera me lo demandaba. Pero de ambas palabras, sólo _Ren_ me sonaba conocida.

Me desperté y sin lavarme los dientes y aún en pijama, encendí el ordenador de inmediato, con la plena conciencia de que, en alguna parte en mi cerebro, mínima, casi perdida, estaba ese vocablo. Sabía que estaba guardado en mi subconsciente, tenía la seguridad de que conocía su significado, aunque no tuviera ninguna importancia para mí.

En cuanto el sonido de la ventana de Windows se dejó de escuchar, ingresé mi contraseña y de inmediato abrí mi navegador.

En cuanto tecleé "Ren" y comenzaron a aparecer los resultados, supe que estaba bien encaminada a lo que buscaba.

De nuevo, el vocablo se relacionaba con flores; de inmediato esto llevó a mi mente a ese pequeño episodio en el hospital, cuando Ben me pidió tirar los asteres que su madre le había enviado, a la basura.

 _Ren significa loto._

El loto tiene diversos significados en las culturas africana, india y asiática, sobre todo a través del budismo, extendido a éstas áreas del mundo. En sánscrito, la palabra es escrita como _padmá_ e incluso usada en algunos de sus mantras, como el más conocido _om mani padme hum_ , que significa "Joya en el loto".

Pasé todo el día buscando información al respecto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Incapaz de comer, salí de mi departamento, abrumada.

 _Me sentía incapaz de respirar a solas._

::::

::::

 _Kylo Ren._

Casi me cortaba la respiración recordarlo.

Mi cuerpo por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a temblar como si estuviera nevando.

 _El día anterior había nevado._

Me levanté rápidamente y miré a la ventana.

Nada. No estaba nevando.

Ciertamente, hacía frío, pero era soportable. Aún se percibía una pequeña capa de nieve del día anterior en la entrada, misma que el portero estaba intentando quitar. Su perro lucía contento, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Me sentía muy incómoda. Una sensación de pesadumbre, de mal agüero y de preocupación comenzó a oprimir mi pecho. El ambiente cambió un poco, tornándose siniestro y amenazador.

 _Tal vez porque volvía a la obscuridad de antes, sin Ben_.

Anochecía.

Me serví un vaso de leche, casi sin interés y lo bebí de inmediato.

Me di una ducha rápida, me acosté en la cama y lo último que recuerdo fue que miré la almohada en que Ben había reposado su cabeza dos noches atrás, cuando habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.

 _Me sentí ruborizar un momento y cerrando los ojos, me quedé dormida._

 _::::_

 _::::_

Abrí los ojos. El techo de color beige, parecía borroso. Me sentí asfixiar y dos lágrimas recorrieron cada uno de mis ojos hacia los lados de mis sienes y su camino entonces se perdió en la línea de mi cabello. Sentí los pulmones a punto de estallar. Entonces mis ojos se cerraron un momento, con los párpados apretados y mis manos rodearon a su vez las muñecas de una persona. Sentía cómo estaba a punto de morir, sin aire. Mi corazón latía desesperado y con intensidad.

Presa de pánico, sólo pude recordar lo que significaba la palabra _Ren._ No sólo significaba _loto._ También significaba _amor_.

Y la observación de las manos de esa otra persona presente en mi habitación, de presencia abrumadora y densa no eran otras que las de Ben.

 _No. No era Ben._

Cuando pude ver sus ojos, cuando sus pupilas, más obscuras de lo que jamás había visto otras, se asomaron, estáticas, y se posaron en mis propias pupilas castañas, la imagen de aquella noche en que Ben había tenido una sobredosis, fue sustituida por una muy similar. Sin embargo, el contexto, el lugar y el momento eran otros muy distintos y mi corazón comenzó a bombear lento, más lento, y pude ver entonces lo que esa presencia trataba de decirme.

 _Kylo Ren yacía en la nieve, junto al mango de un sable de luz roja como lava, sobre un charco de sangre proveniente de su rostro y su costado que, profusamente, comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. La nieve caía, como plumas de alas de ángel, más blancas que las propias nubes de Seattle. Pero aquel sitio no parecía ser Seattle ni ningún sitio que yo pudiera reconocer. A lo lejos, dos soles y lo que parecían otros planetas parecían ocultarse en distintos puntos y aunque su cuerpo yacía, inconsciente, los reflejos de su ser le obligaban a temblar de frío._

 _Pude sentir, profundamente, sin saber cómo ni por qué, con total convicción, que sufría._

 _Su dolor parecía penetrar mi corazón, del mismo modo que la imagen de sus ojos penetró en mis pupilas y me devolvió a la realidad._

 _Me dejó caer en la cama y mientras me ataba y cubría mi boca con parte de mi propia sábana, me vigilaba, silencioso, esperando gritos o lágrimas que no llegaron nunca._

 _Traté de aspirar profundamente una vez que me soltó._

 _Gruesos lagrimones llenaron la almohada y los dejé caer, en silencio._

 _Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que era Ben. Huxley, sin dudarlo, diría que era Ben._

 _Sus propios padres, sin dudar, sabrían que el rostro de su hijo estaba allí frente a ellos, mirándolos. Pero su rostro tenía una amargura inmensa, un profundo pesar y su porte irradiaba una peligrosidad y un odio tan intensos que no había forma en que pudiera confundirlos._

 _No era Ben._

 _Y entonces, sintiéndose observado, hizo un gesto rápido. No era su intención que lo viera, pero era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima._

\- _Si hablas cuando yo te diga, no te haré daño._

 _Y sus manos, idénticas a las que me habían sostenido el rostro y habían acercado mis labios a su rostro, comenzaron a quitarme la sábana de la boca hábilmente echándola a un lado._

\- _Él tenía razón. No eres ella pero… Eres exactamente como ella._

\- _¿Quién es "ella"? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué eres exactamente igual a Ben?_

\- _No hay motivos por los que yo te explique algo. Has visto suficiente en la visión que te he dejado observar. Pero como ella, ya has sacado tus conclusiones sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucede. Este planeta parece interesante. En realidad, no es muy distinto de los que he recorrido antes._

 _No pude evitar echarme a reír._

\- _¿Estás diciéndome que vienes de otro planeta?_

 _Su mirada fría en la superficie, pero ardiente y densa en el interior, literalmente me paralizó._

\- _Tu querido Ben estará ansioso por encontrarte. Te sugiero que comiences a pensar cómo es que puedes encontrar a Rey, porque necesito encontrarla. Es lo único que busco aquí, por primitivo y asqueroso que parezca._

\- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Yo soy Rey._

 _Sonrió de lado, burlonamente. Su expresión parecía la de algún bully en la secundaria, pero parecía bastante más capaz de cualquier cosa que cualquiera de ellos._

\- _Tú eres Rayan Naberrie. Usan todos un diminutivo, una forma distinta de un nombre en este mundo. Pero en mi universo, Rey sólo es Rey, sin segundos adjetivos._

\- _¿Cómo es ella? – Pregunté, curiosa. Su temperamento parecía explosivo y me incomodaba un poco, pero creí que podría manejarlo._

\- _Se parece mucho a ti. Con la vestimenta adecuada podría confundirlas. Pero ella es muy fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que tú._

\- _No puedes saber eso – confronté._

\- _Sí puedo. Ambos somos seres de la Fuerza._

\- _¿La Fuerza?_

\- _Son conceptos complejos. No lo entenderías._

\- _Pruébame. Explícame qué es eso. He… Soñado algunas noches antes de hoy con eso. He soñado contigo antes también. Porque… Tú no eres Ben ¿O sí?_

\- _La Fuerza es un campo de energía omnipotente que compone todo lo existente. A algunos seres vivos como Rey o yo, nos da ciertas facultades, debido a que nacimos con una habilidad heredada o impuesta para controlarla y usarla en nuestro favor. En nuestra… Galaxia, hay librándose una guerra por más de 25, 000 años por el control y el poder. Rey… Posee habilidades apegadas y elegidas al lado luminoso de la Fuerza y yo… Bueno, yo aún no estoy seguro._

\- _La Fuerza entonces es algo así como el bien y el mal ¿Correcto?_

\- _Algo similar. Pero la Fuerza no se rige sólo en base a conceptos de ética y moral. El lado luminoso no justifica la muerte como medio para obtener algo, pero de ser necesario, es usada también por sus seguidores, quienes son llamados jedi. Y… No, yo no soy más Ben Solo._

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso… Bueno… Tiene que ver con… La muerte de alguien? – Me arrepentí casi de inmediato de decirlo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kylo Ren._

\- _Usé otro nombre antes. Mi… Hermana y yo éramos gemelos. Su nombre era Jaina. Mi madre decidió que me llamaría Jacen, pero nunca nadie me llamó así. Todos me decían Ben, como alguna clase de broma entre quienes fueron mis padres. Jaina… Murió en una batalla._

 _Un pesado silencio se posesionó del ambiente y sentí de nuevo esa negra nube que parecía haberse apaciguado._

\- _¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

\- _¿Vas a ayudarme? ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme tú? – Dijo, despectivo._

\- _Puedo encontrar a la persona que buscas. Pero necesito tiempo._

\- _Es un lujo que no tengo, humana._

\- _Pero tendrás que dártelo. Si la quieres de vuelta._

\- _¿Sabes lo que provocarás si la encuentras y llega a estar cerca de mí?_

\- _No. Pero apuesto a que no es nada que pueda hacerle daño._

\- _No pareces muy lista. ¿Cómo puedes saber?_

\- _Porque estás muy dispuesto a herir a quien sea para encontrarla._

 _Entonces fue que puse atención a su vestimenta, toda de riguroso negro. Una capa que rozaba la alfombra, botas altas y, junto a la mesa de noche, en el suelo, había dejado caer un pesado casco con una especie de respirador._

\- _¿Por qué te vistes así? ¿Tiene algún significado?_

\- _Lo tiene. Pero no tienes porqué saberlo – Dijo, como si de pronto, quisiera que me callara._

\- _¿No tienes ganas de hablar, eh?_

\- _Realmente no. En eso, Rey y tú son iguales. Odiosas y deseosas de decir siempre lo que piensan._

\- _No despiertas las mejores cosas en mí. En esto no te pareces a Ben – dije entonces, emulando su misma entonación despectiva._

\- _¿Te refieres a ése humano consumido por sus ansiedades? Pues no, menos mal que no me parezco a él en eso ni en nada._

\- _Si tú lo dices – y me senté en la cama, mientras Kylo Ren se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación._

\- _¿Quieres seguir hablando o pretendes dormir?_

\- _No voy a dormir contigo observándome como un animal tratando de atacarme de nuevo – dije, ligeramente asustada._

\- _Te dije que no te haría daño._

\- _¿Cómo rayos podría yo confiar en un ser que usa una máscara?_

 _Su rostro cambió de nuevo. Y de nuevo fue sólo un segundo. Pero el cambio no fue tan fugaz porque una de las comisuras de sus labios permaneció ligeramente curvada, en una media sonrisa que lucía casi tan bella como el resto de su porte peligroso._

\- _Lo que has dicho… ¿Sabes por qué lo dijiste?_

\- _Sí. Lo siento de verdad. No creo poder confiar en alguien que esconde un rostro apuesto en una horrible máscara negra._

\- _No sabes nada sobre la Fuerza, pero es posible que, en el universo del que provengo, también tú poseyeras algo de la habilidad para controlarla – y me miró a los ojos como si pudiera ver en mi interior – A veces, Rayan, las máscaras son lo que realmente somos. Y lo que podemos ver, lo que mostramos abiertamente a todos, no es más que una apariencia, nuestro verdadero disfraz – y se repasó el cabello negro y absurdamente delicado hacia atrás – Mira a ése humano, Ben Solo, el mismo que ahora se niega a aceptar que existo. ¿Puedes negar que cuando le conociste era muy diferente de como es ahora para ti, de la imagen que tenías y de la imagen que ahora refleja, frágil y vulnerable? – Y su pregunta sonaba aguda, como si estuviera un paso adelante._

\- _No puedo. Porque en parte es cierto. Pero Ben me ha mostrado quien es a mí, y con eso basta._

 _Lo miré también, sin miedo. Comprendí lo que trataba de decirme._

\- _Te ayudaré a encontrar a Rey, Kylo Ren. Pero sólo si duermes en la otra habitación. Y prometes que no usarás ese sable horrible ni tus poderes mentales para molestarme a mí o a Ben de nuevo._

\- _No prometeré nada – y su mirada aguda y penetrante me dejó fría- Pero puedo dormir fuera de esta habitación. Sé que cumplirás con cuanto has dicho._

 _Y levantándose, se acercó tomando su casco, me dio una mirada rápida y salió del cuarto._

 _Las ataduras de mis manos estaban completamente deshechas y resbalaron por mis brazos con delicadeza._


	5. A Real Hero

Un capítulo inspirado por nada más y nada menos que un resfriado inesperado.

Dedicado a NK. En el siguiente capítulo van sus agradecimientos, los quiero! 3

:::::

:::::

:::::

Capítulo V: A Real Hero

 _"…_ _Real human being  
and a real hero_

 _Back against the wall and odds  
With the strength of a will and a cause  
Your pursuits are called outstanding  
You're emotionally complex  
Against the grain of dystopic claims  
Not the thoughts your actions entertain  
And you have proved to be_

 _A real human being and a real hero …"_

 _A Real Hero fragment by College feat. Electric Youth_

No podía conciliar el sueño. No sabía si era el hecho de que estaba pasando la peor parte de la rehabilitación o el simple hecho de que sabía que mi vida se recompondría una vez volviese a ella. Pero no podía volver porque había pensado que era mejor idea recluirme.

En ese estado de cosas, descubrí que el centro de rehabilitación no fungía sólo como clínica de desintoxicación sino como clínica de trastornos psíquicos de alto grado. Así que no sólo convivía con adictos, que a final de cuentas podían ser seres humanos funcionales socialmente hablando. También convivía con personas que alucinaban, gritaban sin parar, hablaban con seres inexistentes o no podían dormir.

Como yo, pero por distintos motivos.

Mi problema estaba allí, dentro. El de ellos estaba afuera.

Los sueños cesaron y luego sobrevino el insomnio. Aún sedado, me era imposible conciliar el sueño, cuando tenía suerte, podía vagar en esa especie de semiinconsciencia, pero de ahí en más, estaba condenado a ver pasar cada segundo de todas las veinticuatro horas de cada día sin descanso alguno.

 _Necesitaba ver a Rey. Necesitaba tocarla y estar seguro de que estaba allí._

 _Necesitaba saber que estaría cuando estuviese fuera y que seguiría estando después de eso._

::::

::::

Kylo Ren definitivamente era una copia al carbón de Ben. No había otra forma de describir el impresionante parecido y lo muy atractivos que eran ambos.

Pero, debo confesar que era Ben quien, en mi opinión, me quitaba el aliento y no era difícil adivinar por qué.

Kylo Ren no era exactamente un ser humano.

Tampoco ningún héroe.

Era un hombre con cargas al parecer demasiado pesadas para sus hombros, que se había encargado de llevarlas todas.

La mañana después de conocerle, Kylo Ren estaba sentado en mi sofá. Así de simple. El casco estaba en la mesa central. Miraba todo con asco, como si fuese demasiado primitivo y procuraba mantenerse lejos de todo lo que pudiera considerar que no tenía la higiene adecuada. Sin embargo, la capa que antes ostentara su atuendo yacía sobre el respaldo del sofá descuidadamente y su posición denotaba que había dormido de esa misma manera, sentado, con una de las piernas cruzada y los brazos igualmente cruzados sobre su regazo. Mantenía una postura erguida y sus pestañas adornaban sus párpados cerrados delicadamente. _Era extremadamente hermoso para ser un hombre, demasiado distintivo._

Sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a hablar.

\- Rayan – Y los abrió - ¿Qué es lo que los humanos comen?

\- Frutas, verduras, carnes y semillas… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿En tu galaxia no… Comen?

\- Por supuesto. Pero… Cosas distintas – Y mi expresión pareció divertirlo de forma evidentemente torcida.

\- ¿Qué comen tú y ése humano con mi cara? – Su tono fue despectivo.

\- Ben y yo comemos de todo. Pero a esta hora, la verdad es que siempre hemos comido fuera. Nosotros recién… - y sin contestar, asumí que se entendía el resto con facilidad.

\- Recién se _conocen_ – Y enfatizándolo, sonrió, de lado, con una media sonrisa idéntica a la de Ben, aunque con un dejo cínico que la de él no tenía. Había leído mis pensamientos.

\- Sí. Apenas.

\- ¿Y son cercanos, no es así? Su vínculo… Es interesante. En mi universo, el vínculo que ustedes poseen es similar al que se crea con seres unidos a través de la Fuerza.

\- Aquí sólo se le llama _amor_ – repliqué, algo avergonzada - ¿Por qué buscas a esa tal Rey? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? – y lo miré directamente desviando la conversación al tema que nos interesaba realmente tratar. Y con "nos", me refería específicamente a él.

\- ¿Ves esta cicatriz? – En realidad desde el primer momento en que lo vi, fui consciente de que la cicatriz existía, pero al haber sanado correctamente, la marca no era horrible ni perceptible tan a simple vista. Asentí.

\- Sí. ¿Ella la..?

\- Ella _me venció_. En una batalla. Le ofrecí ser su maestro, a través de quien podía obtener conocimientos en los caminos de la Fuerza. Se negó argumentando que… Soy un monstruo y no desea aprender de mí. Ella es parte de un movimiento, la Resistencia. Yo pertenezco a la Primera Orden de Caballeros de Ren…

\- Espera. ¿Tú realmente esperas que crea que eso existe? ¿Bandos, una guerra por ganar, la primera orden de caballeros de Ren? Suena a invento. Sin ofender.

\- No lo es. No estoy inventándolo. Ahora mismo piensas que soy alguna especie de insano mental por contarte estas cosas. Pero realmente pasan y existen. A algunos… A muchísimos años de… Aquí.

Lo miré fijamente. Con honestidad, percibía que no estaba mintiendo.

\- Bien… Ahm. Como te dije, te ayudaré. Estuve pensando en formas de hacer eso pero creo que dado que has realizado un viaje intergaláctico para llegar aquí, me pregunto cómo podría eso ser posible. Realmente creo que tienes más posibilidades de encontrar a esa chica por ti mismo – Y permanecí con el mentón en la mano, pensativa.

\- Eso es evidente, Rayan – Y lo miré de lleno.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo me dices Rey?

\- Es confuso. No tengo la misma sensación cuando hablo contigo que cuando estoy en la presencia de ella.

\- Eso es porque no somos la misma persona, Kylo Ren, como tú no pareces ser el mismo Ben que… Ben.

\- Ella… Está huyendo _de mí_ – y su mirada esta vez lucía afligida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo maté a mi padre. Y ella estaba presente.

Estaba asombrada por ello y de pronto _me aterré._

Estaba en la misma habitación con un asesino a sangre fría. Un parricida con todas sus letras. Un parricida que además lo expresaba abiertamente y no parecía avergonzado o dolido por ello en absoluto, si es que lo que decía era cierto. Había cosas que sonaban tan absurdamente fantásticas que eran demasiado difíciles de creer.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza e irritación en mi garganta comenzaron a molestarme y de la jarra en mi mesa, tomé un poco de agua, bebiéndola de inmediato.

\- Estarás enferma dentro de poco. Puedo sentir todos tus gérmenes hacer una reunión – dijo con ironía.

\- Eso no puede ser, estoy perfectamente.

\- En unas dos horas estarás en cama con un resfriado. De eso sí hay también en mi universo todavía – y sonrió, esta vez sin pizca de sorna. Sonreí también; cuando no se empeñaba en ser el asesino intergaláctico malvado, realmente tenía una bella sonrisa, como la de Ben.

Una idea interesante surgió en mi cabeza de pronto.

¿Por qué Kylo Ren lucía afligido al decirme que Rey había visto cómo había asesinado a su propio padre? ¿Acaso… Esa pantalla de odio hacia esa chica, realmente era… ¿Otra cosa? ¿Amor?

\- No, no es ningún tipo de amor – atacó de inmediato, interceptando mis pensamientos antes siquiera de ser expresados.

\- Yo creo que mientes – le dije a la cara directamente.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes nada sobre mí. No me conoces. Y puedo aniquilarte por decir _esa estupidez_ en voz alta.

\- Puedes asesinarme por decir la verdad, pero _eso no deja de hacerla cierta_.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego me miró fijamente.

\- He intentado tomar un baño en este agujero y no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Podrías enseñarme?

\- ¡¿A bañarte?!

\- No. A abrir las llaves y preparar esa cosa donde se bañan.

\- Es una bañera, es muy fácil de usar. Ven, te mostraré – y me levanté con rapidez de la silla, tan rápidamente que di un tropezón, mareada. Sentía los párpados calientes y la congestión se agravó rápidamente.

\- Te lo he dicho, enfermarás – dijo mientras me seguía.

Y un estornudo totalmente repentino pareció confirmar su teoría.

\- Date tu ducha. Yo iré a acostarme. ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa? – y miré sus ropas, negras, extendidas sobre el lavabo. Moví la cabeza -Es una pregunta boba. Necesitas ropa. Ahora regreso – y salí rumbo al departamento de Ben con su llave en las manos. Fui directamente a su clóset sin reparar en nada más, tomé una playera, unos zapatos, ropa interior y unos jeans y, cerrándolo, salí del departamento pasando la llave. Cuando entré, Kylo Ren estaba sentado en la bañera, muy concentrado y pensativo. Le extendí las cosas y salí del cuarto de baño. Para entonces, sentía ya la mirada más bien borrosa. Sentía escalofríos por momentos y comencé a sudar bajo la colcha una vez me recosté. Me acomodé dándole la espalda a la puerta. Estaba temblando.

Después de unos minutos comencé a quedarme dormida y fue que escuché a Kylo Ren entrar en mi habitación. Muy congestionada, me di la vuelta y lo vi.

El mismo entrecejo fruncido, el mismo porte, los mismos ojos negros. Parecía Ben. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, pero traté de calmarme. No era él.

\- Te ves bien. Nadie adivinaría que llevabas un disfraz antes – acoté.

\- Al parecer a ti también te agrada más que me presente de esta manera por la calle. Aunque es ligero y práctico. Los zapatos horribles, son cómodos.

\- De nada – sonreí – Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero dormir. No me siento bien.

\- Ve al otro lado de tu cama – Su tono parecía imperativo.

\- ¿Por qué? Te he dicho que quiero dormir.

\- Y dormirás. Vamos, échate a un lado.

Un poco consternada, me acosté del otro lado. Kylo Ren se sentó a un lado y luego se reclinó hacia mí tomándome con ambos brazos. Mi espalda quedó completamente pegada a su pecho. Su estatura era imponente incluso en esa posición. Sus brazos me abrazaron y pude ver sus manos cruzándose frente a mis propios brazos con los que me cubrí el pecho. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin control y mis dientes castañeaban imperceptiblemente, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo cálido aminoró un poco la sensación. De hecho, era una sensación muy agradable. Sus brazos eran idénticos a los de Ben. Observarlos tan de cerca, casi me obliga a echarme a llorar. Pero, la voz inflexiva de mi acompañante me detuvo.

\- Sé que extrañas a ese humano. Es fácil descifrarlo.

\- No es fácil descifrarlo cuando no tienes poderes psíquicos.

\- Esto no se trata de poderes psíquicos, Rayan.

\- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo.

\- Me gusta tu nombre. Es delicado y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Se parece _a ti_.

\- Gracias – sin quererlo, mi corazón dio un vuelco. _Extrañaba profundamente a Ben._ Deseaba que volviera. El Ben del otro universo, _me tentaba_. Me tentaba a enloquecer. Me tentaba al peligro. Me tentaba a pensar que era el Ben por el que yo _estaba esperando_.

\- Quédate de esta manera. Te sentirás mejor en un momento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- He cuidado niñas enfermas antes.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Niñas enfermas?

\- Sí. Yo… Y Rey somos… _Somos primos_ – se hizo el silencio un momento en que sólo escuchaba mi ruidosa respiración y luego siguió hablando – La cuidé mientras era pequeña y solía resfriarse muy seguido. Pero nada que un poco de calor no pudiera curar. De inmediato solía sentirse mejor – Sentí como sonrió levemente casi como si pudiera verlo. Resopló.

\- ¿Por qué la buscas?

\- Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

\- ¿La asesinarás? – dije olvidándome de mi teoría inicial.

\- Nunca podría asesinarla. Rey es realmente fuerte.

\- Pero ¿Lo deseas?

\- No.

\- ¿La amas, _verdad?_

El silencio.

\- Yo no tengo que hablar esto contigo, _humana_.

\- No tienes que hablarlo – sonreí. Al fin había comprendido un poco su interior – Realmente _eres_ un ser humano. Sólo estás… _Asustado. Por no ser más fuerte que_ …

\- Hablas demasiado, humana. _Descansa_ – y me apretó un poco más, en silencio.

Me había interrumpido para no escuchar una vez más la frase por la que su amor por Rey se había transformado precisamente en amor.

Comencé a quedarme dormida en el instante en que los brazos de Kylo Ren comenzaron a caer con más fuerza sobre mi cuerpo.

 _Se había quedado profundamente dormido y su suave respiración me hacía cosquillas en la oreja._


	6. Make you feel my love

Gracias por leer.

::::

::::

Capítulo VI

Make you feel my love

 _"…_ _The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love …"_

 _Make you feel my love fragment_

 _Written by Bob Dylan/Singing by Adele_

:::::

:::::

Pasados algunos días, yo ya estaba más que recuperada.

Kylo Ren había pasado la mayor parte de esos días descifrando cosas sencillas en mi departamento, en la mayor ecuanimidad. Yo había perdido el miedo. A veces pasaba días enteros en el más absoluto y aterrador silencio, otros, parecía un poco más hablador. Pero en general, parecía muy estable y calmado.

Después de veintidós días de que Ben había ingresado a Pineview, Hux me llamó, diciéndome que probablemente Ben saldría en ocho días más, que iba progresando bien y que todo parecía mejorar.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, me sentí contenta, agradecida por tener la posibilidad de recibirle pronto. Habían sido días duros.

Como prometí, procuraba facilitar a Kylo Ren todo lo necesario para que continuara con su búsqueda. La chica seguía sin dar muestras de vida siquiera. Pero claro, como la vida debe ser lo suficientemente complicada, _Rey de hecho apareció en el lugar menos esperado, en el momento y con la persona menos indicados._

:::::

:::::

Una de las noches en que llevaban asesores externos para apoyarnos con distintas terapias en la recuperación dentro de Pineview, me llevé una sorpresa. Definitivamente fue una sorpresa grata, pero confusa.

Una de las enfermeras y dos enfermeros jefe, comenzaron a sacarnos de las habitaciones, trasladándonos al área común donde había ya una cantidad importante de sillas forradas de blanco y frente a ellas, en lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario, un piano.

En lo personal, me agrada la música y al ver el piano me sentí contento, cómodo. Pensé en que a Rey le gustaba mucho ir de paseo a los sitios con música en vivo, porque podía criticar a sus anchas las habilidades del músico en cuestión en ese momento. Ella es una chica agradable, siempre tiene comentarios dulces sobre los demás, por muy mal que luzca la persona o muy déspota que sea su comportamiento, siempre busca una cualidad en ella. Cuando de verdad no la encuentra, suele sólo guardar silencio y expresar su incomodidad una vez está lejos de esa persona y se ha asegurado de no herir sus sentimientos. Pensar en Rey siempre me provee una tranquilidad enorme.

Cuando al fin estuvimos todos, la mayor parte de los adictos atentos, la mayor parte de los pacientes con la mirada vacía, se presentó ante nosotros un grupo con más pacientes de otra clínica, quienes iban a tomar la misma terapia musical esa noche.

En ese grupo, una chica llamó con particularidad mi atención. No de forma necesariamente agradable. Sentí que ya la conocía de algún otro sitio.

Su cabello castaño sobresalía de la máscara de látex formado que cubría su rostro a manera de protección. Unos ojos castaños y tristes y unos labios finos sobresalían de ésta.

Al parecer era una paciente de la clínica de quemados del Harborview, hospital donde estuve cuando la sobredosis. Sus manos nerviosas, sin embargo, no parecían quemadas. Sus uñas parecían perfectamente recortadas y limpias y su vestimenta, blanca por completo, hacía resaltar el resto de la piel que sí se podía apreciar a simple vista, bronceada apenas.

Me hizo pensar en Rey de inmediato; incluso su complexión se parecía. Pequeña y menuda, con las manos extrañamente regordetas y de dedos pequeños igual que ella. Mantenía la vista al frente, silenciosa. No hablaba con nadie y su cabeza se mantenía baja.

Me levanté de la silla donde me había ubicado en el salón después de limpiar y dejando los instrumentos de limpieza, me senté a su lado.

Mal disimuladamente, volteó a mirarme y a mi vez la miré, tratando de que me hablara. No lo hizo. Así que traté de entablar conversación. Sentí pena por ella. Con claridad podía ver que trataba de esconderse y la mayor parte del tiempo su cabeza estaba gacha. No tenía interés ni de pasear la mirada alrededor.

Pensé que una vez comenzada la terapia, su actitud cambiaría; quizá tenía algún problema mental. Pero cuando la orientadora comenzó a tocar, la chica de la máscara sólo se levantó en silencio y dándome la espalda, salió a la sala de estar del centro. La seguí. Otra orientadora le pidió esperar para llamar a Harborview y que vinieran por ella.

Algo extrañado, me senté en la sala de estar, justo a su lado nuevamente y permanecí en silencio. Entonces perdió toda timidez y comenzó a hablar.

 _Por un momento, habría deseado que no hablara._

\- ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? – Su voz era idéntica a la de Rey.

\- Te ves en problemas. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? Yo estoy casi por salir de aquí en unos días más. Creo que te conozco de antes ¿no? – Me miró fijamente.

\- No, _no nos conocemos._ Pero una persona que conoces sí que conoce a alguien que busco.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Si tienes tiempo, te lo mostraré.

Estábamos solos en la sala de estar entre el bullicio de la sala de terapia y el de las escaleras. Alzó ligeramente una de sus manos y una de las puertas de la salida al área restringida antes del estacionamiento se abrió estrepitosamente.

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – Sentí temor. La chica parecía haber abierto la puerta con su mente o algo así.

\- _Por supuesto. ¿Vienes?_

Era tentador. Después de todo, extrañaba a Rey y ya estaba harto de compartir mi espacio vital con personas que le hacían daño a mi psique. Jamás podría olvidar los gritos en medio de la noche, rebotando contra los muros altos. _Podía lidiar solo con la adicción siempre que Rey me apoyase, después de todo, ya lo había hecho y había salido bien._

 _Seguí a la chica traspasando la puerta en medio de la noche._


	7. Fix You

¡Gracias por leer! Hoy les traigo no uno, sino dos capítulos, e de este fanfic.

Hades & Persephone entra en su última parte y trabajaré en dos capítulos de ese fanfic a fin de que ustedes tengan suficiente material para leer.

Mil gracias a cada review, a cada persona nueva que lee y a cada persona que recurrentemente ha estado apoyándome aquí.

NK, gracias por hacer de esto una realidad.

::::

:::::

Capítulo VII:

Fix You

 _"…_ _Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

 _Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

 _Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you …"_

 _Fix You fragment by Coldplay_

::::

::::

Kylo Ren quiso intentar una última cosa, indispensable antes de darse por vencido y finalmente volver a su universo. Cómo es que había llegado al mío en primer lugar me era totalmente desconocido y es algo que jamás supe. Pero conocerlo había hecho un cambio en mí tan profundo y drástico como la propia existencia de Ben.

Algunas veces, cuando pensaba que me había vuelto loca o que sólo estaba soñándolo, hacía algo o decía algo que me recordaba que no era sólo un alter ego de Ben, una parte desdoblada de su personalidad que vagaba fuera de él o alguna especie de _doppelgänger._ Era otro ser distinto, con una historia personal tan dolorosa que uno sentía el impulso de abrazarle.

Pero al ver sus rasgos endurecidos por el tiempo, por la lucha interna, por las muertes que presenció, provocadas por él mismo o por otros, comprendías que un abrazo no generaría absolutamente ningún cambio en él y sería completamente en vano.

Nunca hablé directamente de estas cosas con Kylo Ren. Verbalizarlas habría sido un desafío para él y un desafío para mí el escucharlas sin reaccionar.

Kylo Ren fue poniéndolas de a poco en mi subconsciente, despacio y a través de los días, como dosificándolas, como si quisiera que necesariamente tuvieran un significado más profundo. Creo que es un ser sabio, porque lo tuvieron.

La noche _en que todo sucedió_ , Kylo Ren me pidió llevarlo al sitio más despoblado a que pudiéramos accesar sin ser molestados en todo Seattle, pretendía entablar alguna especie de contacto interespacial con alguien; asumí que con ésa Rey. Nada parecía sustentar su teoría, incluso él mismo me planteó la posibilidad de que ella estuviese ya muerta. Esta teoría no me agradó nada, porque implicaba que su travesía no habría tenido éxito.

 _Por alguna razón, deseaba que lo hubiera tenido._

\- _Ren_ \- y le mostré un mapa – podemos ir a Coal Creek en Bellevue, está a unas cuántas millas. Tenemos que tomar la I-90 hacia Spokane y desviarnos luego en la 405 como si fuésemos a Renton. El parque es visitado todo el año pero ahora es temporada baja. _¡Rayos!_ \- exclamé mientras buscaba en mi armario – Necesito unas botas. No podemos entrar en terreno del parque sin botas de senderismo, son caminos escarpados y podríamos caer fácilmente.

\- _Tú eres una humana_ – afirmó como si fuese un hecho que yo desconociera – Tú puedes caerte. Yo estaré bien con lo que tenía anteriormente – y quitándose los _snickers_ de Ben, salió un momento y regresó con sus botas, las que se calzó de inmediato. Parecían lustrosas y lo miré sonriendo de lado. _Las había limpiado._

\- Cougar Mountain está más adelante, si algún oficial nos siguiera y nos pidiera irnos, podemos ir allá. ¡Pero por favor, no vayas a poner tu cara sospechosa! Al menos intenta mantener un rostro menos… Severo.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, Rayan. Si algún oficial nos siguiera, tienes mi palabra de que te mostraré trucos muy interesantes para deshacerme de él.

\- Sé que lo matarías pero así no es como…

\- _¿Crees que sólo mato cada vez que creo que algo saldrá mal?_ _Me conoces poco_ – dijo, con tono ofendido.

\- ¿No es eso lo que dirías?

\- No. Yo sé manipular la mente. Puedo hacer que otros hagan lo que sea que quiera y no hay la necesidad de ensuciarse las manos ni hacer una masacre. ¿No te expliqué antes cómo es que funciona todo esto de los Jedi y los Sith?

\- Sí, el lado luminoso y el lado obscuro y bla, bla, bla – dije, calzándome unas botas de cuero llenas de estoperoles ante la mirada atónita de Kylo Ren - ¡No me mires de esa manera! Son las únicas botas que tengo lo suficientemente largas para cubrir mis piernas y no herirme con las ramas.

\- _Bien._ Si estás lista, creo que es momento de irnos.

\- _Mete eso allí_ – Y le di una bolsa deportiva de color obscuro en la que introdujo su casco. Antes de ponerlo, lo miró un momento - ¿Crees que… Ella aparezca de pronto?

\- No. Quizá ya no hay nada qué esperar. Este es el _último_ intento.

\- _¿El último… Intento?_

\- _Quiero volver a verla._

Por primera vez pude ver un sentimiento de añoranza en él.

Se sentó en la cama dejando la maleta en el suelo, y a mi vez me senté junto a él.

\- _Ren_ … ¿Por qué no están juntos ahora?

Me miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían ver siempre más allá, un poco más lejos, como si pudieran desentrañar obscuros sentimientos que incluso yo misma desconocía. Sus dedos, en manos idénticas a las que me hubieran tocado antes, se deslizaron de nuevo en mi mejilla y una de sus manos quedó justo al costado de mi rostro. Sin acercarse más, ni dejar de mirarme, contestó.

\- _Rayan_ , he amado a Rey desde antes de nacer. Nuestros destinos estaban escritos desde que la Fuerza existe. Pero, a diferencia de este mundo lleno de opciones, en el universo del que vengo, en el mundo en que nos desenvolvemos y en que Rey y yo nacimos, nuestra única opción es morir en pos de nuestros respectivos objetivos.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sólo dejan todas esas situaciones y se van solos los dos?_

\- _Es más complicado que eso –_ Su mano abandonó mi mejilla y la tomé entre las mías _._

\- No es tan complicado, Ren. Si hablas con ella…

\- Desde la primera vez que te vi, Rayan, supe que eras sumamente ingenua. Como _era_ ella antes de todo esto – Dijo decepcionado.

\- _¿Ella te ama?_

\- No lo creo. Ella me odia. Rey veía a mi padre como un mentor, como su propio padre, el que jamás tuvo. Rey cree que soy un monstruo – Le temblaban los labios. Apreté sus manos con las mías y nos quedamos así un momento, como si todo fuera demasiado grave y abrumador. _¿En todos los mundos en que un Ben Solo existe, todo está tan lleno de tragedia?_

\- _En verdad lo siento, Ren._ Quisiera haber hecho más para poder ayudarte, pero no recuerdo realmente haber hecho absolutamente nada. Y tú hasta me quitaste un resfriado – Nuevamente, me miró de la forma en que me miraba siempre, fijo, estático. Daba la sensación de que veía dentro de mí. A diferencia de las otras veces, esta ocasión sus ojos en realidad lucían tristes, al borde del llanto. No se veía realmente así, es decir, no tenía los ojos llorosos, ni nada por el estilo. _Simplemente lo sentía, lo sabía._

\- _¿Qué es lo que sientes, Rayan? –_ preguntó como si anduviera a tientas en un cuarto obscuro. Mi cuerpo permanecía allí, estático igual que su propia vista. Pero sentía que nos veía desde otro punto, en otro lugar, y no desde dentro en mi propio cuerpo.

\- _Desilusión._ _Eres un monstruo –_ Las palabras que jamás hubiera dicho con mi propia boca, palabras que no eran mías y que definitivamente no sentía, dejaron mis labios sin permiso. Percibí una sonrisa fugaz de Kylo Ren. Fue apenas un segundo, pero fue evidente. Él _esperaba con antelación ese resultado_.

Kylo Ren se acercó a mi rostro. Su aliento era cálido y lo sentí rozar mis labios con suavidad, tal como lo hizo su respiración. Nuestros labios nunca se tocaron, acaso fuera apenas un roce. Pero no me resistí como cabría esperar. Con los ojos cerrados esperé un beso que jamás se presentó. Tenía una sensación de añoranza tal en el pecho que me resultó profundamente dolorosa en ese instante.

Se separó un momento y luego pareció que todo lazo, toda conexión que compartíamos, se había roto más por fuerza que por voluntad. Se levantó.

\- Tenías razón, _Rayan_ – Me tendió la mano para que me levantara también y así lo hice – Es momento de hacer _esto._ Vámonos.

A toda prisa salimos del departamento y sin que nadie reparara en nosotros en apariencia, fuimos al estacionamiento y entramos con prisa en mi auto, dirigiéndonos por la 405 hasta Coal Creek Pkwy.

::::

::::

\- Esto no fue buena idea en absoluto. ¿No necesitas en tu condición que estén tratándote constantemente? Debes tener heridas serias en el rostro para usar una máscara como ésa – Ben estaba confundido y ansioso. La chica a la que se había unido en una totalmente inesperada huida, permanecía en silencio y únicamente caminaba por los senderos del parque con decisión y los ojos fijos en los caminos de terracería. Por fin, luego de un momento, se decidió a hablar.

\- Mira, te explicaré ¿Sí? – Y con las manos se retiró la máscara de látex, que se desprendió como goma de su rostro cayendo al suelo. La expresión de Ben debió ser de evidente sorpresa cuando vio a los ojos y sin máscara, la cara completa de su acompañante – _Soy Rey_. Tú no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco, pero pareciera que sí. _Busco a Kylo Ren. Él me está buscando a mí. Sé que pidió tu ayuda._

\- ¿Es decir que _olvídaste lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Por qué llevabas una máscara? Tu cara está perfectamente –_ Su confusión aumentó.

\- No sé de qué hablas, pero te aseguro que estás ante la persona equivocada.

\- Espera – Se detuvo un momento tomándose ambos lados de la cabeza – Has dicho… ¿Kylo Ren?

\- Sí. Vengo de… Otra galaxia y estoy buscando al Líder de la Primera Orden. Su nombre es Kylo Ren.

\- Sé quién es – y se acurrucó contra sí mismo – Pero… Él no existe. Es una invención en mi mente.

\- No es una invención – se acercó y tomó el brazo de Ben- Kylo Ren ha asesinado y torturado demasiadas personas durante el tiempo que ha permanecido vivo en el universo. Él debe ser destruido.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Si me llevas a donde está, lo sabrás.

\- Yo no sé dónde pueda estar.

\- Creo que yo sí. Debemos aguardar aquí. _Siento su presencia y cada vez se acerca más._

::::

::::

\- Ren, esto es demente. ¿Dices que nos quedemos aquí, en la zona de descanso, esperando?

\- Sí. Ella está aquí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre los vínculos en la Fuerza?

\- Sí.

\- Los vínculos jamás se rompen. Rey _está_ cerca.

\- No lo creo, de ser así ya habría aparecido, es una estupidez que… - Rey se detuvo y miró alrededor. La noche comenzaba a llenarse de neblina – _estemos aquí, ella no aparecerá…_

Caminando, en medio de los árboles, se adivinaban dos figuras de similares estaturas a las de ellos. El rostro de Rey se tensó de miedo. El de Kylo Ren parecía ansioso, incluso Rey pensó que sería él quien correría hacia las personas que se acercaban.

\- Ren, mira – murmuró, temerosa de hacer demasiado ruido.

\- _Es ella._

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- _Lo sé_ – replicó.

Miré más de cerca a quienes caminaban y entonces un recuerdo, _el recuerdo de la suave y seductora espalda de Ben, se transformó en realidad._

 _Mi propia voz rompió la noche, pero no era mía. Ben me miró, al lado del Ben de afuera, de más allá, de una galaxia muy, muy lejana._

\- _Kylo Ren – la voz de Rey, la chatarrera del universo en que Kylo Ren existía, tronó en una inevitable exclamación llena de odio profundo._

\- _Rey – La voz de Kylo Ren resonó, potente y grave en medio del silencio de la noche, roto únicamente por la nota triste de algún búho – He estado buscándote._

\- _Sé que has estado buscándome. Encontré a Ben en el camino._

\- _Ben Solo no existe más._

 _El rostro de Ben miró a Rayan y permanecieron mirándose con extrañeza unos momentos._

\- _Claro que existe. La prueba es que ellos están aún aquí, Kylo Ren._

 _Ben corrió hacia la Rey que conocía. La Rey con la que se había encontrado en la clínica, no parecía siquiera interesarse en él. No era su Rey. Esta era otra. Y esta otra sólo quería acabar con Kylo Ren. El tipo con el que hablaba en sueños._

 _Se miraron con profundos sentimientos indescifrables mientras los seres que a su vez los observarían pelear, torturaban a ambos guerreros, amándose frente a sus propios ojos._


	8. Broken Crown

¡Ay, mis queridos y adorados Reylos!

Lo que están a punto de leer es algo tan hermoso y romántico, lejos de que yo lo haya escrito, porque ha salido de mis más puras fantasías Reylo. No hay nada que quisiera más que un momento feliz y he aquí uno que colma totalmente mis expectativas personales. Espero colme las de ustedes.

Por supuesto y aclaro, aparenta ser el final pero no lo es y si lo fuera, se los habría anunciado con anterioridad, lo que, reitero, no es así.

Gracias a Kenya Uchiha O.o, Lady Strawberry Geek, cpbr15, Dama Jade, LadyWitheRose, y a SanNanKnight por todo el apoyo que hasta ahora han dado a este y el resto de mis fics. Me emociona poder entregarles esto en compensación a su preferencia y cariño.

Quiero hacer especial mención a Ayla, que ha estado leyendo éstos: No tienes cuenta en Fanfiction por lo que no he podido responderte en tus reviews pero aquí van respuestas. Review 1. Gracias infinitas por leer con tanto detenimiento mi fic e ir cachando las referencias que hago a Adam Sackler. Sí, en efecto escribí y describí en el Ben Solo terrestre una mezcla entre el personaje de Girls (por supuesto sin lo ligeramente mujeriego que aparenta ser) y SanNanKnight que sí, es a quien denomino NK con un monograma que ambos usamos (mi anterior nickname era Kuroi Namida) y que sí, se parece físicamente y en algunos aspectos conductuales a Adam Driver, de hecho la razón por la que me encanta Adam Driver es precisamente por él. Es una persona importante para mí porque, una de las razones por las que me gusta el Reylo es porque Kylo Ren y Rey parecen compartir un vínculo que es muy difícil tener con cualquier persona y a pesar de no tener los mismos objetivos, establecen un sin igual entendimiento, cosa que sucede con NK y conmigo. En una situación donde ambos estábamos completamente solos, nos encontramos. Y establecimos un vínculo que me sería completamente imposible describir por completo exclusivamente con palabras. Si deseas conocer un poco más sobre él, digo, dado que me comentas que deseas conocer a una persona así, puedes buscar sus fanfics ^^ Tiene ideas extremadamente interesantes y sí, muchas de ellas son las que me ayudan a gestar las cosas que ustedes tienen oportunidad de leer. A veces hasta las roleamos y todo ^^

Review 2. El capítulo 2 lleva por nombre Hungry Hearts, como mencionas, por esa película de Adam Driver, la que considero mi favorita de él. Se luce en una actuación tremendamente empática, llena de emoción, de dudas, de temores, en las que pone todo su potencial. Soy asidua al cine y a la música por lo que en mis fanfics, toda referencia a ambos aspectos está muy ligada, pero no, la canción con la que doy cierto fondo al capítulo no es de la película ni de hecho tiene nada que ver con ella. "The Storm in Me" es una canción que pertenece a la banda sonora de la serie Bates Motel, que es una de mis favoritas y que me pareció muy bien introducir. La temática de la misma y la forma en que está cantada en particular, me remontan inevitablemente a situaciones decisivas, situaciones que te quiebran y te obligan a hacer algo impulsivo.

Bueno, creo que es todo. Y creo que este capítulo les gustará. Me encantó escribirlo, debo agregar.

Gracias por permanecer conmigo leyendo mis kilométricos capítulos, los quiero.

::::

::::

 ** _Capítulo VIII: Broken Crown_**

 ** _"… Touch my mouth and hold my tongue  
I'll never be your chosen one  
I'll be home, safe and tucked away  
You can't tempt me if I don't see the day  
The pull on my flesh is just too strong  
Stifles the choice and the air in my lungs  
Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
When I open my body I breathe a lie  
I will not speak of your sin  
There was a way out for him  
The mirror shows not  
Your values are all shot  
And oh, my heart was flawed I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand, consign me not to darkness.  
Crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all away  
In this twilight how dare you speak of grace  
Crawl on my belly until the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the road and I can fuck it all away_**

 ** _In this twilight our choices seal our faith …"_**

 ** _Broken Crown fragment by Mumford & Sons_**

::::

::::

\- No debiste huir de mí, Rey.

\- ¿Qué puedes esperar si eres perseguido por una criatura enmascarada? – Dijo entonces, aludiendo a su primer encuentro. Había despertado bajo su mirada vigilante, acechándola, entrando sin permiso a sus pensamientos y sueños más profundos.

\- Hemos hablado demasiado – Dijo dirigiéndose a la chatarrera. Intercambió una mirada con Rayan, quien lo miró con miedo y una decepción profunda. Su mundo había sido horrible antes de conocer a esos hombres. _¿Qué le había hecho a Rey para que lo odiara tanto?_ – Es momento de _acabar con lo que empecé_.

\- Dirás con lo que _tu abuelo_ empezó – reconvino Rey ante la mirada atónita de Ben y Rayan, quienes parecían no entender que debían refugiarse entre los árboles o irse de allí.

\- Esto ya no se trata de Darth Vader, _chatarrera_ – y fue acercándose. A la mitad de camino, entre más en guardia parecía Rey, Kylo Ren eligió bajar el sable y éste dejó de brillar. Rey no se movió un ápice. Ben echó a Rayan hacia atrás, quien, atemorizada por lo que pudiera ocurrir con Kylo Ren, trataba en vano de ir hacia adelante, de interceder por a quien ahora consideraba un amigo y forcejeaba ligeramente con Ben. Éste a su vez no sabía cómo reaccionar. Preocupado y tenso, creía estar protegiendo la vida de la mujer de la que se había enamorado con su corazón y alma.

\- ¡Rey! – Gritó de pronto Rayan, distrayéndola – ¡Hay algo que debo decirte antes de que sigan con su batalla! ¡Si luego de eso quieres continuar, no voy a detenerte!

\- ¡Cállate, _humana! –_ Vociferó Kylo Ren, mirándola con furia.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella no sabe nada de lo que me dijiste!

\- ¡Cállate, Ray! – murmuró Ben – Vámonos de aquí, no intervengas. Si nos vamos, es posible que no volvamos a verlos, estaremos bien – Ben sólo quería dejar a ambos atrás, para él implicaban problemas de los que estaba huyendo. Suficientes sentía que tenía ya. Rey, la chatarrera de Jakku, se acercó a Ben y Rayan y sin darle la espalda a Kylo Ren para no perderlo de vista, murmuró.

\- _Tú no sabes quién es Kylo Ren ni las atrocidades que ha cometido –_ Pero Rayan se adelantó a Ben, que no le soltó el brazo y murmuró entonces a Rey.

\- _Tú no sabes quién es Kylo Ren –_ Y la miró fijamente – _Kylo Ren te ama. ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? Por eso no te ha matado. Lo que los une, la Fuerza como él lo llama, no es otra cosa que amor. ¿Te das cuenta que su sable no está encendido?_

\- Kylo Ren puede matarme sólo con la mente, _niña_ – dijo Rey en una especie de afán protector – No necesita su sable en absoluto.

\- _Claro que lo sé. Trató de matarme para encontrarte. Con sus poderes._

\- Se olvidan que estoy aquí – dijo de una vez Kylo Ren – y puedo ver en sus estúpidas mentes, _en las de todos, incluida tú, Rey._

\- _No has visto nada_ – mintió entonces y lo enfrentó dándoles la espalda a los otros dos jóvenes – ¡Esto es lo que haces con _todos_! ¡Con tu madre, con tu padre, _conmigo!_ ¡A todos has tratado de engañarnos para conseguir quién sabe qué ni con que fines obscuros! ¡Estoy harta de ti! _¡Te mataré!_ – y encendiendo su sable, Rey se lanzó a la ofensiva contra un desarmado Kylo Ren que no sólo no la enfrentó con el suyo, sino que lo lanzó lejos sobre la hojarasca del bosque y utilizó movimientos defensivos exclusivamente para evadir los ataques. La actitud de Kylo Ren era de sujeción, _de sumisión_. Había perdido, se había arrepentido y en vez de incluso usar sus habilidades en la Fuerza, optó por obligar a la joven aprendiz de jedi a usar su intuición para ver su realidad. _El joven se había redimido_ , pero no había forma de que nadie creyera en su arrepentimiento. _Kylo Ren no tenía a dónde regresar._

En este aspecto específico, Rayan fue más astuta.

En el momento en que Kylo Ren se retiró el casco y Rayan pudo ver sus ojos, comprendió entonces que todo lo malvado que alguna vez ese ser de otro universo pudo ser, se había terminado.

\- _¡Rey! ¡Demonios, Rey! ¡¿Es que no puedes verlo?! ¡Dejará que lo mates porque no hay a dónde escapar! ¡Kylo Ren ya está muerto desde ahora!_

La voz estremecida de la joven humana hizo un eco real en el corazón de la joven chatarrera. Se detuvo con el sable en alto y miró fijamente al apuesto Caballero de Ren. ¡En verdad era apuesto! Su cabeza, apostada en un fuerte cuello, se inclinaba avergonzada sobre éste, pero incluso esta postura le parecía arrogante y gallarda a la muchacha. El hermoso cabello negro reflejaba la luz de la luna terrestre y sus ojos ya no parecían aquellos, antaño desafiantes. Una luz distinta, incluso bondadosa parecía brillar en ellos. _¿Qué había cambiado en su interior?_

Entonces Rey, la joven de Jakku a la que alguna vez raptase, observó con fijeza a Kylo Ren mientras dos jóvenes de la Tierra, idénticos en apariencia a ellos, experimentaban un sentimiento de alivio al darse cuenta que sus problemas eran tan insignificantes en comparación.

Rey pudo ver en su interior, del mismo modo que lo hizo la primera vez, cuando, detenida en la base Starkiller trató de repelerlo de sus pensamientos con éxito, después de que pudiera ver en ella lo dolorosamente solitaria que se encontraba entonces, lo desilusionada que vivía, esperando en el desierto a que una familia imaginaria que ni siquiera recordaba con precisión volviera por ella, viéndola en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos haciéndose adulta, superando obstáculos que una pequeña niña nunca debió siquiera conocer. Kylo Ren le permitió ver la compasión que sintió por ella al sentirla abandonada y dolorida, en parte del mismo modo que él mismo se sentía. Ella le dejó percibir en un eco que sólo podían los dos escuchar en sus mentes un "¿Por qué?". Él devolvió el pensamiento con facilidad abrumadora en una sencilla y entristecida respuesta.

 _"Nunca fui más que un descendiente de alguien. Has sido la única persona que ha visto dentro de mí"._

A Rey se le rompió el corazón y entonces sintió la misma compasión que, un día, él sintió por ella contra su propia voluntad.

 _Pudo ver entonces en su mirada que se sentía desoladoramente perdido y sin salvación._

En la mente de Rayan, un pensamiento hizo eco en Rey.

 _"Por favor, no lo mates. Él realmente te ama. Por favor, por favor. Sé que tienen esos poderes raros. Úsalos y ve lo que hay en su interior, pero no lo mates, Rey. Él dijo que eres buena y yo le creo…"_

El ruego alcanzó a la joven chatarrera, de modo que, en vez de desenvainar su sable y atravesar con él a su enemigo, se acercó. Pudo percibir la tensión en él, como si él supiera que era su final, que no había nada más que decir. Él había causado sufrimiento y dolor a través de la Galaxia, y, era cierto, arrepintiéndose de sus actos, éstos no se resolvían por arte de la Fuerza, pero no era Rey quien iba a manchar sus manos asesinando a alguien que realmente no le había hecho ningún daño a ella.

Y es que, a lo frío, él le había abierto por completo sus pensamientos, de modo que pudo darse cuenta de todo cuanto ella pensaba que era de una forma y no había sido así. Pudo ver cada uno de los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia y adolescencia, condenado a una existencia entre sirvientes, personal de la República, gente a la que se le pagaba por pasar su tiempo con un joven tímido y retraído al que no les interesaba conocer ni apreciar.

Había visto en su mente, con un terrible énfasis, cómo Leia Organa había puesto a un lado sus intereses personales, a su propio marido y a su propio hijo para complacer los intereses democráticos de la Galaxia, una y otra vez, mientras su hijo de seis años jugaba, solitario, entre las ruinas de algún palacio antiguo, a levantar piedras con sus poderes recién descubiertos y lanzarlas a lo lejos entre los arbustos.

Rey comenzó a llorar en el instante en que una discusión transgredió su mente. Una discusión agria y dolorosa, que le recordó las bondades de crecer completamente en soledad.

::::

::::

\- _Leia, esto es imposible. ¿Te das cuenta? Es el cumpleaños de tu hijo. ¿No puedes irte mañana? ¡Tu presencia no es indispensable en el Senado para algo tan estúpido como la distribución de materia prima! – La voz de un mucho más joven Han Solo vibró en el impresionable corazón de la muchacha._

\- _¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! – Con su típica arrogancia, la ex princesa, entonces ya Senadora, contestó, vociferando furiosa – ¡Eres un mercenario! Te beneficiaste en su momento del contrabando de materia prima, que por supuesto dañaba la imagen de la República. ¡Por supuesto que no deseas que vaya!_

\- _¡No sabes nada sobre mí! Pero eso no es lo que lamentarás. Lamentarás no saber nada de tu hijo. ¡Dudo que recuerdes siquiera qué día lo diste a luz!_

\- _¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! Ben es mi hijo, deseo que viva en una mejor sociedad, que tenga todo lo que desee, que sea libre, que no deba preocuparse por ser secuestrado ni asesinado. Si debe sacrificarse una simple reunión de cumpleaños, debe hacerse. ¿Es que no entiendes los deberes que me atan al Senado? ¿O es que acaso no lo sabías cuando decidiste preguntar si quería ser tu esposa?_

\- _Cuando te pedí ser mi esposa, no sabía que podías olvidar que tendrías una familia qué atender._

\- _Ah, vamos. Querías una de esas mujeres sumisas y abnegadas que se quedan en casa a cocinar. ¡Menudo trabajo pretendías darme, Han!_

\- _Cállate de una vez. Ben duerme, pero si despierta, podría escucharnos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que cada día va cerrándose más a nosotros? ¿No te das cuenta que te necesita? ¡Eres su madre, estrellas del cielo! – La expresión al final de la frase, hizo entender a la joven que Han debió estar realmente furioso para decirla frente a su esposa._

\- _Lo siento Han, pero esto es como es. Me voy en unas horas y punto final. Puedes llevar a Ben a hacer algo con Luke, él entiende y sabe cómo tratar a Ben mucho mejor que tú._

 _Rey pudo ver entonces a un Ben Solo, parado, en pantaloncillos de dormir y una simple camiseta, como un pequeño hombrecito, en el umbral. Sus manos, apretadas en puño, dejaban ver sus nudillos blancos. Ahí fue donde todo comenzó. Ahí fue donde comenzó a abrazar para sí mismo la imagen poderosa de su abuelo, imagen única y ensalzada por las historias que solían contar los ancianos en las fogatas de los mercados donde solía ir a husmear, como un niño cualquiera._

 _Al escuchar la ligereza con que su madre hablaba de sí mismo y sus necesidades, el alma del niño, sensible y receptiva, recibió un duro golpe; un golpe que se había negado a ver porque su padre, a pesar de ser un hombre al que no entendía y con quien extrañamente era incapaz de congeniar, se esforzaba arduamente por acercarse a él, incluso acompañándolo en ocasiones a visitar al tío Luke, que, se llevaba bien con los niños y sentía una especial predilección por él, su único sobrino. Sintió desprecio en la inexperta reacción de la joven madre que antepuso sus deberes políticos a su insignificante cumpleaños e incluso sintió una profunda pena por su padre, que también había sido despreciado. Probablemente para todos los demás, tal discusión era algo insulso. Pero para un niño, las cosas que llega a escuchar en la infancia pueden ser determinantes en su juventud y transformarlo en un adulto resentido. Y para el pequeño Ben fueron esas insensibles palabras las que lo comenzaron a guiar hacia el Lado Obscuro. Un lado de la Fuerza que es seductor, que justamente se alimenta del sufrimiento, el dolor y el odio; que nos permite dominar los sentimientos si queremos o dejarlos actuar por nosotros si no queremos dominarlos._

::::

::::

\- Yo… Yo no sabía… - Rey temblaba. Temblaba como la hoja de un árbol expuesta al viento. El frío y lo que había visto en la mente de Kylo Ren la obligaron a expresarse de algún modo aunque fuese el único que su cuerpo halló.

\- _Tú sabías porque lo viste_. Leia Organa jamás se habría dado cuenta. Ahora sabes por qué. De algún modo, sé cómo debe terminar _esto_.

El eco de una idea terrible, más obscura que nada de lo que Kylo Ren hubiese hecho nunca antes, alcanzó el trémulo pensamiento de la joven chatarrera, que dejó salir tal idea de sus propios labios, negándose a ella y decidiendo en ese instante, a punto de ser fatal para uno de los dos, que lo evitaría, porque ahora entendía el vínculo que la uniría inevitablemente con el caballero de Ren, más obscuro aún en su interior que en la vestimenta negra de que se rodeaba.

\- No tiene que terminar, _Ben._

\- _Mi nombre es Kylo Ren. No lo olvides._

\- _Tu nombre es Ben Solo._ Hijo de Han Solo, héroe de la Rebelión y Leia Organa, Princesa de Alderaan y Senadora de la República. Te autonombraste Kylo Ren, Líder de los Caballeros de Ren y miembro de la Primera Orden. Pero no eres nada de eso. _Sólo eres tú._ Y tú podrías tener un nombre o mil y serías la misma persona. Amable, sensible, _adorable._ Tan adorable que te acercaste a esa joven – y señaló entonces a Rayan que, tomando con fuerza la mano del Ben Solo de la Tierra, temblaba de vibrante terror ante los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos – y la curaste de una enfermedad para que pudiera ver de nuevo al joven con quien me encontré, quien también se llama Ben, como tú. ¿Tienes idea del vínculo que comparten? _La Fuerza los une. La Fuerza está en ambos. Él la salvó de una existencia monótona, sin interés. Ella lo salvó de la muerte. Sus destinos están unidos del mismo modo en que están unidos los nuestros_ – El rostro de Kylo Ren, cruzado por una cicatriz que de pronto parecía más notoria que antes, contraído por las palabras de la muchacha de Jakku, dejó sus ojos para inclinarse avergonzado en profundidad – Sé que conoces lo que viene. Sé qué viene, porque también _puedo sentirlo._

\- Entonces sabes que debes terminar con ello _, ahora._

\- _No._

La joven chatarrera acarició despacio con sus dedos el rostro de la criatura en la máscara, que la había acechado en el bosque de Takodana, fuera del palacio de Maz Kanata, rostro que en realidad pertenecía a un joven adulto llamado Ben Solo, que había transformado su vida rutinaria en Jakku en una aventura de desmesuradas proporciones; un joven que tanto había escuchado hablar de ella, que, pudiendo asesinarla en una sala de interrogaciones, penetró en su mente sintiendo pena por su dolor y soledad sin realmente hacerle ningún daño. Pudo ver en él que su sorpresa fue sincera cuando ella pudo descifrar su temor ante nunca llegar a ser como su abuelo; pudo ver en él que temía no colmar una expectativa con la que había mantenido su fe en sí mismo demasiado alta. Su mano rozó la cicatriz y la hizo arder, como no la había hecho arder siquiera el sable con que había hecho tal herida. El vínculo que ella misma estableció entre ambos, que nunca cerró porque no pretendía cerrarlo ni deshacer, estaba allí, en ese instante, en un planeta y en una época desconocidos, tan desconocidos como pudieron ambos haber sido hasta ese momento. A la distancia, dos jóvenes, idénticos a ellos, pertenecientes a ese sistema solar, con un vínculo equiparable al que sentían colmarlos de pronto, observaron tal escena con un dejo de temor, pero con una sonrisa sin igual.

\- Sabes que no puedo regresar, Rey _. Mis acciones me destinaron a la muerte._

\- _No voy a matarte._

Por segunda vez en su vida, Kylo Ren dejó de resistirse al vínculo, sin luchar. El sable de Rey ahora yacía también en la hojarasca, donde lo había dejado caer para acercarse a él, alto e imponente, hermoso y por primera vez sincero, y besó sus labios con suavidad, sosteniéndose del rostro masculino, obligándole a inclinarse un poco hacia ella para corresponder.

Sus alientos se juntaron en uno. Sus ojos se cerraron. Todo lo que escuchaban era el sonido de un búho que, a lo lejos, cantaba a la luna terrestre, embelleciendo su fulgor. Kylo Ren fue el primero en alejarse, sosteniendo a la joven por los hombros, volviendo a la realidad. _No podía regresar._

\- _No puedo regresar. No hay nada más para mí._

\- _¿Y yo?_

El silencio, tenso, los obligó a mirarse, cara a cara.

Entonces, como una luz de esperanza, la voz profunda, pero mucho más afable que la del propio Kylo Ren, se dejó escuchar. Ben Solo, el muchacho terrestre, adicto y con asaltantes ansiedades, habló.

\- Pueden permanecer _aquí._

La idea en sí misma era absurda, estaba fuera de toda proporción. Pero resultaba no sólo atractiva o conveniente. _La idea en sí misma era lo único que necesitaba Rey para poner las cartas sobre la mesa._

\- _¿Y yo? –_ Repitió rompiendo el silencio nocturno _\- ¿No soy nada para ti?_

Y ante el último dejo de duda de la chatarrera, el apuesto caballero obscuro, en quien había nacido una adoración sin límites, más intensa que cualquier odio que sintiera jamás, murmuró, sólo para ella, una única frase que la colmó de una inexplicable felicidad.

\- _No eres lo único. Lo eres todo._

Kylo Ren acababa de sellar el destino de la joven a quien había odiado sin motivo y a quien había amado teniéndolos todos. Y había sellado su propio destino con palabras de un amor tan desconocido como opuesto a cualquier sentimiento que nunca hubiera experimentado.

:::::

:::::


	9. Alone with you

_¡Hola! A partir de aquí empieza la segunda parte del fic. Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, comentarios y apoyo para este y todos mis Reylo-fics._

 _Los quiero!_

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Alone with you_

 _"…_ _However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you …"_

 _Lovesong fragment by Adele_

 _:::_

 _:::_

Era posible que nadie en aquel auto pensase en el futuro, precisamente aquella noche. Y es que en realidad, si bien ninguno de nosotros pensaba propiamente en el futuro lejano, los cuatro seres amontonados en el pequeño auto de Rayan, conmigo incluido, pensábamos en el futuro más cercano. _Los siguientes minutos._

Kylo Ren y Rey tenían asuntos que aparentaban ser realmente serios.

Rayan, _mi Rey_ , y yo, simplemente añorábamos pasar tiempo a solas. Había mucho que decir, y después de los acontecimientos de aquella noche, era evidente que el tiempo parecía pasar mucho más implacablemente para nosotros de lo que lo hacía para humanos normales y corrientes.

Rayan conducía. Yo viajaba en el asiento del copiloto. Kylo Ren y Rey iban detrás nuestro. Sus semblantes, _los de ambos_ , eran serios. Estaban completamente callados y absortos en alguna especie de trance completamente voluntario por parte de ambos. Rey expresó su intención de darse un baño. Kylo Ren movió las comisuras de los labios en una mueca, un poco distorsionada para ser una sonrisa, pero eso pareció ser.

Hicimos un interesante acuerdo, al menos para el tiempo inmediato.

Dado que ellos eran tan parecidos a nosotros, lo que podría evidentemente crear situaciones comprometidas y preguntas incómodas, Kylo Ren y Rey permanecerían en mi apartamento y yo me mudaría con Rayan al suyo. Rayan no objetó.

Rey no pareció estar de acuerdo del todo, pero asintió. Kylo Ren permaneció inmóvil y el camino al edificio fue completamente silencioso.

::::

::::

 _Rey se sentó en silencio._

 _Las luces de esa ciudad extraña, a años luz de la Galaxia a la que pertenecíamos, entraron por los cristales, dándonos suficiente luz para hablar. No es que realmente la necesitáramos. Rey y yo podíamos establecer un vínculo mental-verbal cuando quisiéramos, incluso a distancia, a través de imágenes. Pero la atmósfera era apropiada._

 _Sabía por qué permanecía callada. Podía sentir la tensión romper el silencio de ese sitio, del mismo modo que Rey la sentía. Nuestro vínculo no estaba completamente roto._

 _Me senté a su lado. El sillón se sentía cómodo y mullido. Mi mano, aún enguantada, se deslizó sobre la suya y su vista se dirigió a mis ojos._

\- _Entonces – dijo por fin – Tú y yo somos primos._

\- _Tu padre es hermano de mi madre. Somos primos._

\- _¿Qué es lo que haremos? – su angustia era palpable. Traspasó el poco espacio entre nosotros y erizó mi piel del mismo modo que su cercanía._

\- _¿Qué quieres hacer?_

\- _Quiero permanecer… Contigo – Su voz sonaba avergonzada y confundida y así lo sentí mientras algo en mi pecho parecía brotar. Me quité los guantes torpemente._

 _La piel en su mejilla era todo lo delicada y suave que imaginaba. Las puntas de mis dedos se deslizaron sobre la extensión de su rostro dulce y sus pupilas entonces se dilataron._

 _El contacto le agradaba._

 _Y sus brazos entonces se alzaron un poco._

 _Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente._

\- _Hemos sido completamente egoístas al irnos y abandonar nuestros propósitos. Debe valer la pena._

\- _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?_

\- Quiero decir que, a menos que vengas conmigo, no iré de regreso.

\- _Fuiste demasiado lejos allí fuera, Rey._

\- No entiendo.

\- _¿Por qué tomas este riesgo? ¿Por qué estás ahora mismo a solas conmigo? Podría asesinarte y nadie se daría cuenta._

\- _Pero tú no deseas asesinarme. Nunca quisiste hacerlo._

\- _Pero tú aún es posible que lo desees – dijo Kylo Ren. Lo dijo con inseguridad. Parecía confundido y vulnerable._

 _Rey se acercó con suavidad y me besó. Aquel beso en el bosque no había sido nada en comparación a este, dado ya en la intimidad. Nunca había sentido nada similar, ni aún con todas las mujeres que habían desfilado para nuestro placer en la base Starkiller en el pasado. Fue como si me hubiera volado la cabeza de tajo con el sable de luz. Mareada, se hizo a un lado sentándose y su mano se deslizó suavemente sobre mi mano._

\- _Si no deseas volver, aprenderé a permanecer aquí como aprendí a permanecer en Jakku._

\- _Nunca debiste quedarte en Jakku – y murmuré con voz quebrada – Lo siento por eso._

\- _Eso ya no importa más, Ben… - Y dijo mi nombre con claridad - ¿Te importa si dormimos un poco? Estoy un tanto confundida con… Este nuevo orden de cosas._

\- _No importa. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Asintió._

\- _Lo que sea._

\- _¿Podrías dormir conmigo?_

 _Su rostro cambió y una sonrisa resplandeciente, la sonrisa más bella en la Galaxia y en todas ellas, brilló en medio de la noche, lejos del sitio al que pertenecíamos, y me llevó de vuelta a casa._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Mientras nos acostamos en la cama, Ben parecía muy cómodo, pero trataba en vano de acomodarse en su lado. Parecía un tanto nervioso. Yo estaba tensa. Kylo Ren era inestable y Rey parecía no tener interés alguno en ceder nunca en nada, o al menos esa era la impresión que me había dado._

\- _¿Estás bien, Ben?_

\- _No, Rayan. Me siento nervioso._

\- _También yo – y me abracé a su cuerpo – pero… ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!_

\- _Estoy feliz estar fuera de ese sitio. ¿Tienes idea de cómo Rey entró a buscarme? ¿Y de cómo me encontró?_

\- _Me puedo figurar que de forma muy creativa. Con eso y con el hecho de que tanto ella como Kylo Ren pertenecen a una especie de humanos alienígenas con poderes para descifrar los pensamientos y hacer telequinesis, es un hecho que algo se le ocurrió._

\- _Vaya – exclamó sorprendido – No sabía que supieras tanto de ellos._

\- _Kylo Ren me contó todo. Hace unas noches estaba enferma y… Bueno, hablamos._

\- _¿Hablaron?_

\- _Hablamos mucho. Pasó poco más de un mes, casi el tiempo que pasaste tú en rehabilitación – Le abracé muy fuerte. Ben volteó y me abrazó entonces. Sus labios eran una tentación. Me acerqué besándole apasionada – Extrañé eso – dije, casi sin aire al terminar el beso._

\- _Rayan… Quiero… Quiero pedirte algo._

\- _Por supuesto. Lo que quieras – lo miré con atención._

\- _Si alguna vez hago algo que te haga daño, por favor dímelo, ¿Quieres?_

\- _¿Lo dices por Kylo Ren?_

\- _¿Me lo dirás?_

\- _Te lo diré._

\- _He pensado en algo._

\- _¿Qué cosa?_

\- _Tengo dinero suficiente para… Hacer algo útil. Puedo… Darles mi casa en Toronto. Por supuesto tendríamos que volar allá para instalarlos pero serían unos días en que se acostumbran. Podrían ser… Vacaciones para nosotros. Ellos podrían tener empleos y… - La idea de Ben era muy extraña, y dudaba que ellos realmente quisieran quedarse._

\- _¿No crees que se irán?_

\- _No lo creo. Kylo Ren al parecer está en peligro por una serie de cosas que Rey no me mencionó – Lo miré._

\- _Kylo Ren asesinó personas en el lugar de donde viene. Planetas enteros. Y… - angustiada, continué – A su propio padre – Ben se quedó en silencio._

\- _¿Y por qué les ayudamos entonces?_

\- _¿Nunca has pensado que las personas se arrepienten, aunque no puedan reparar lo que han hecho?_

\- _Eres demasiado buena – murmuró y acomodándose, me abrazó por la espalda – Debes dormir. Tenemos que buscar una solución._

 _Estaba tan cansada que, en dos minutos, no sólo era él quien dormía profundamente._

 _:::_

 _:::_


	10. Forever

_¡Hola! Esta actualización tardó porque tenía que hacerlo. Me disculpo, pero estas últimas semanas han sido de locos y apenas vamos saliendo de ellas. ¿Qué les puedo decir?_

 _El capítulo es sumamente triste. Si no están en condiciones emocionales, no lo lean si no se sienten estables emocionalmente. Si creen que pueden soportarlo, adelante. No siempre todo es miel sobre hojuelas._

 _Nanknight, gracias por apoyarme en cuanto al giro de la historia. Sé que tu ya sabías que esto venía para este fic, desde siempre, porque así lo planeé, pero te agradezco confiar en mi criterio para hacerlo de esta forma._

 _Dama Jade, nunca terminaré de agradecerte ser mi amiga y compartir tu trabajo, tu vida y tu amistad conmigo, es algo que nunca olvidaré._

 _Gente de REYLO FANS de Facebook, gracias por leer._

 _Y gracias a cada alma que se toma el tiempo de internarse en estos mundos que he creado para sus personajes favoritos._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 _:::_

 _"…_ _I'm walking in the dark  
Is this a fog or tears?  
I can't see anything  
Where are you?  
I'm holding a piece of dream that you gave me…_

I love you forever  
I can't live without you anymore  
I love you forever  
Your body is so cold and so hard  
I love you forever  
Please come back  
I love you forever

Please come back  
I love you forever ..."

 _Forever fragment by Anna Marie Heider Tsuchiya_

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Nada es como parece._

Encerrada en el apartamento, completamente silencioso, me niego a comer o a dormir.

Ya no existe una razón por la que deba comer o dormir. No existe una razón siquiera para respirar, pero hasta ahora, mi cuerpo se niega a dejar de hacerlo.

 _Estúpido cuerpo._

 _Ren_ permanece en la otra habitación, también en silencio. Sé que puede leer mis pensamientos y los monitorea como si necesitara protegerme de mí misma. Como si pudiera obligarme a pensar otras cosas en vez de concentrarme en lo importante, en lo que me obliga a permanecer despierta por las noches, preguntándome qué hice mal. _¿Por qué no me di cuenta siquiera?_

 _Ben yace ahora en el cementerio de Saint Patrick, en Kent, junto a Rey._

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Entonces, Kylo Ren, el mismo que hizo un viaje buscando a la chatarrera de un planeta desértico en otra Galaxia, muy, muy lejana a la de la Tierra, entra estrepitosamente, como si el entrar evitara que me haga preguntas.

" _Se suponía que tu Rey era muy poderosa. Y ha muerto en un accidente de auto, de lo más estúpido, con un hombre drogado, de lo más estúpido también, y se han estrellado contra un árbol. ¡Contra un árbol, Kylo Ren! Tu Rey, que manejaba magistralmente una espada legendaria de luz, se ha muerto sin siquiera tener que luchar, instantáneamente, sin siquiera saber que iba a morir con Ben. Ustedes… Ustedes han tenido la culpa de todo…"._

Kylo Ren permanece inmóvil frente a mí, con los ojos bordeados de círculos obscuros, demacrado y sorprendentemente adelgazado, encorvado y triste. No necesito ninguno de sus poderes para reconocer el profundo dolor en su rostro o en su alma, que parece repentinamente despierta.

Se sienta junto a mí, sin palabras, sin tener nada qué decir. Sin poder brindar un consuelo que no siente. La única persona por la que ha sentido compasión, la única persona a la que ha amado, la única persona que ha salvado su existencia, ha muerto por tratar de evitar una hecatombe que no iba a poder detener.

 _Kylo Ren_ _me mira como si la culpa fuese nuestra._

 _Como si nosotros nos hubiéramos atravesado en sus caminos y no al revés._

En silencio, se encorva. Y junto a mí, disminuido, adolorido y profundamente triste, se abraza a sí mismo y comienza a sollozar tratando en vano de acallar un sonido desgarrado y doloroso que escapa de su garganta y que me estremece con un enorme impacto.

Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar de mis ojos y con desesperación miro hacia el techo. Tengo que evitar que salgan. No podemos ayudarnos si ambos estamos derrotados. Si estamos desolados y tristes y enfermos de dolor.

Mis manos dejan mis ojos sollozantes y se dirigen a las suyas, que toma en un ademán casi suplicante. Su imponente figura no es más que la de un títere roto que no puede volver a repararse y entonces suelto sus manos y tomo su rostro. Sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas amargas, le tiemblan los labios. Y todo su enorme cuerpo desmadejado tiembla fuertemente.

Lo miro fijamente. Y sostengo la mirada, que, del mismo modo, está rebosante de lágrimas ardientes que bajan por mis mejillas dejando rastros de sí por toda mi cara.

Y entonces en su mirada parece despertar algo. Un dejo de algo. Un segundo de algo. Un momento en que, somos seres del mismo tipo, de la misma clase. En que regresamos a ser sólo seres humanos. En que no existen los villanos, ni los héroes, ni las galaxias lejanas, ni el hiperespacio del que se cansó de hablar por semanas, ni el trabajo, ni los viajes, ni el futuro. Nos miramos así, un instante infinito en que todo se olvida, en que no existe nada más que nosotros dos, encerrados y tristes y solos en un mundo que no tiene cabida más para seres de nuestra clase.

\- _Rayan… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto?_

\- _¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¡¿Me preguntas algo que no sé?! –_ Histéricamente, contesto, mientras que él, desilusionado, me mira, desamparado, como si fuera un niño en la obscuridad. Entonces mi reflejo en sus ojos me mira, sorprendido. _Estoy tan desamparada como él y lo ahuyento porque no quiero enfrentarlo_.

Y lo abrazo.

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, poniendo todo mi cuerpo y alma en el abrazo, como si quisiera fusionarme con él y no abandonarlo jamás. Su sorpresa es legítima y la siento al no corresponderme inicialmente, pero entonces gimoteo y un acceso de llanto que me es imposible evitar, me traiciona. Entonces sus brazos fuertes, largos y suaves me rodean. Ambos llevamos ropas de dormir. Ropas que no han sido cambiadas en días. La contestadora deja escuchar constantemente un fastidioso _bip_ , dando a entender que hay mensajes por escuchar.

Realmente no me importa.

Y lo abrazo aún más y sus manos entonces acarician mi espalda por debajo de la blusa. La sensación es muy relajante y él comienza entonces a darme golpecitos, y solloza conmigo mientras lo hace.

 _¿Podía consolarme? No. ¿Puedo consolarlo? No._

 _Pero estábamos allí, llorando juntos, y le dejé darme golpecitos en la espalda._

Los golpes sólo logran hacerme llorar más, tratar de vaciarme del dolor. Funciona, pero no del todo. Y seguimos llorando mientras el atardecer cae, otro día más.

Comienzo a adormecer y Kylo Ren se reclina en la cama haciéndose espacio y me acomoda junto a él. Sin dejar de abrazarme, su mano ahora me acaricia el cabello. Ahora ya no hay más lágrimas, pero aún hay jadeos y ojos secos. Un dolor callado nos domina ahora, pero en ese instante, ya no hay la necesidad de llorar.

Su respiración se ha vuelto más acompasada. Y me dejo llevar por ella y el sonido de su corazón que late a su ritmo, tranquilo, suave. Abrazo su torso y me dejo abrazar. Y su cuerpo me hace sentir segura. Casi olvido que Ben ha muerto.

 _Ben ha muerto._

Y me aferro entonces al cuerpo de Kylo Ren que, se extraña de lo tensa que me pongo y de lo fuerte que le abrazo. Se abraza más a mí y sus labios tocan mi cabeza en un gesto protector.

\- Rayan… _¿Te sientes mejor?_

Niego. No me siento mejor.

Y entonces, sin explicación, sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro… Todo eso frente a mí tuvo un desolador efecto, porque me abalancé patéticamente sobre él y lo besé. Nuevamente, lágrimas recorrieron mis ojos.

 _Incluso sus labios se parecían a los de Ben._

Kylo Ren intentó zafarse, pidió una disculpa y trató de levantarse de la cama. Al final correspondía y me levantó, abrazada aún a él.

Volvimos a acostarnos y, aquella tarde, dejamos que la noche llegara.

Y volvió a dormir de nuevo en mi cama, abrazándome por la espalda como aquella vez que, enferma, me ayudara a dormir después de comenzar a presentar una gripe repentina.

:::

:::

De sobra supe por qué se suscitó el accidente. Pero decírselo a Rayan la habría destrozado y no habría ayudado a nadie.

Ben Solo había usado nuevamente las sustancias que lo habían obligado a recluirse en el sitio donde Rey lo buscó para encontrarme.

Rey pretendía preparar comida y riendo con Rayan, le pidió a ésta última acompañar a _ése humano_ a las tiendas.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que Ben había consumido en exceso uno de esos papeles con polvo blanco que escondía en los bolsillos y, dirigiendo el auto temerariamente, mientras Rey trataba de quitarle el volante y dirigir el auto por sí sola sin saber exactamente cómo, terminaron prensados en la parte delantera contra un árbol.

 _Tuve miedo. Podía sentirlo._

 _Sentí evaporarse el alma de Rey. Sentí cómo se desangraba y su corazón se apagaba. Ben había muerto instantáneamente. La impotencia que sentí fue tal que quise transportarme hasta allí, sacar a Rey y dejar a Ben que se pudriera en el auto._

 _Pero, no._

 _No pude. Y por alarde de poder que hiciera yo, Rey o cualquier otra persona, fue un hecho que nada hubo qué hacer._

 _La vida se apagó en Rey. Todo cuanto ella representaba; la luz, la Galaxia, la Fuerza… Todo se había ido._

 _Nunca me perdonó lo de mi padre y creo que tampoco yo me perdoné. Y con lo de ella, me sería aún más difícil el solo hecho de perdonar._

 _Me sentí más solo de lo que jamás me había sentido. La otra parte de mí, el vínculo que había permanecido sosteniéndonos desde siempre y luego una vez encontramos que lo teníamos, había desaparecido. No importaba si viajaba en el tiempo, posiblemente no volvería a verla jamás._

 _Y eso colapsó mi universo._

 _Decidí, como decidí cuando era apenas un niño, que tenía que encerrarme y permanecer a solas, guardar mis pensamientos y visiones para mí._

 _Rayan no lo entendería y su dolor la incapacitaba para apoyarme con el mío._

Pero después de diez días, la soledad se tornó dura. Y notaba cómo Rayan se esforzaba en permanecer sola, mientras creía que no sabía cómo ahogaba sus gritos en la almohada, cómo soportaba todas las pesadillas que hacían presa de su mente, cómo entraba en la ducha y se quedaba dentro de la tina largo tiempo, apenas sin lavarse, con la sensación insana de internarse dentro y ahogarse.

 _No iba a abandonarla_.

Aquella tarde del décimo día, entré en su habitación, cuando sus pensamientos colisionaban unos contra otros y me quebré, tanto o más de lo que ella lo hizo.

Terminó dormida en mis brazos y por primera vez en casi dos semanas, dormía profundamente y sin temor.

 _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre humanos en esta Galaxia o en aquella?_

Ninguna.

Me abracé a su cuerpo, tal como lo hiciera cuando enfermó, pero esta ocasión, después de romperme en sus brazos, me sentí suficiente y fuerte y poderoso y no sólo no la abandoné, sino que permanecí más de lo que incluso yo mismo quería.

La compasión que sentí por Rey, debo confesar que la sentí más intensamente por Rayan en ese instante, porque ya no tenía absolutamente nada.

 _Sólo a mí._


	11. Be Alive

_"…_ _Shadows settle on the place, that you left  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness  
Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time  
From the perfect start to the finish line_

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong…"_

 _Youth fragment by Daughter_

:::

:::

Huxley me llamó en repetidas ocasiones mientras pasaba toda la situación del luto a Ben. Todo había sido sobrecogedoramente triste, con sus padres al pie de la tumba, ambos sin una sola lágrima.

Eso para mí fue aún más penoso que el hecho de haberles visto llorar, porque significaba que no dejarían que nadie viera su dolor y que, como yo, lo guardarían para otro momento, menos significante.

Estaban allí para rendirle tributo a la vida de su hijo, corta, llena de emociones, llena de triunfos y de expectativas no alcanzadas.

Kylo Ren había visto todo desde unas tumbas más atrás, donde, silencioso, se había hincado sobre el lodo a sufrir la pérdida de la que había sido la promesa de la Galaxia, el sueño de paz de una era que ahora moría con su cuerpo físico.

Su nombre había sido sólo Rey. Aún en ese momento, ni siquiera él sabía totalmente cual había sido su nombre completo, su vida anterior a toda aquella historia de la chatarrera de Jakku que había sido la elegida para llevar equilibrio a la Fuerza.

Sacudí la cabeza. El brazo de Kylo Ren pesaba sobre mí pero no de un modo especialmente desagradable.

Aquellas semanas recluidos habían sido lo mejor que podía habernos sucedido, pero como era de esperarse, teníamos que salir de allí una vez recuperados porque lo cierto es que, al verlo, cualquiera pensaría que veía a un fantasma. _El de Ben_.

Acuciada por el temor de tener que enfrentar a las personas en mi empleo, decidí sólo dar una llamada de agradecimiento. Sabía que las cosas no se hacían de esa manera, ni siquiera sabía cómo podría vivir sin un empleo, pero tenía ahorros y gracias a Ben, también un capital suficiente para huir de allí. A través de Huxley había hecho un testamento al entrar al centro de rehabilitación que me dejaba su departamento con todo dentro, un fideicomiso y una cuenta corriente abierta con más de ciento cincuenta mil dólares.

Sus padres me agradecieron permanecer en todo el proceso pese a la vergüenza que seguro, según ellos, estaría pasando.

 _Creyeron que estaba yéndose con una mujer._ El informe policíaco aseguraba que había perdido el control del vehículo y se había estrellado porque derrapó en el pavimento aparentemente mojado por una fuga de agua.

¿Cómo podía hacerles ver su equivocación sin hacerles daño?

Y entonces, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue _"La persona con quien iba era alguien que me visitaba a mí"._

No sé si lo creyeron, era lógico que no lo hicieran, pero el sufrimiento era tan grande que sirvió para que dejaran las preguntas. Volvieron a sus vidas quizá. No lo sabía.

Era tan grande mi dolor que no supe, sino mucho después que, Kylo Ren había podido observar en los padres de Ben a sus propios padres. Y que había llorado por haber visto a su padre, vivo y con su madre, cuando, en su universo, él le había asesinado.

Me volteé en la cama. Escarbar en esos recuerdos sólo hacía nuestra pena mucho más grande y no valía la pena hurgar en ella.

Lo que vi en su rostro, me embelesó.

Completamente dormido, su cabeza reposaba en la almohada. El cabello negro, reluciente, caía en ondas, un poco más largo. Era extraño verle con la barba crecida de algunos días, y sin el ceño fruncido y arrugado que había mostrado semanas atrás mientras apenas si cerraba los ojos por momentos. Su piel blanca, con algunos lunares pequeños, brillaba con los rayos del sol que pugnaban por entrar entre las cortinas. Un mechón de su cabello caía descuidadamente sobre su frente y no pude evitar quitárselo. Al tacto de mi mano, se removió y abrió los ojos.

 _Preciosos ojos verdosos con tintes obscuros._

\- _Rayan_ – Su nombre resonó a través de sus cuerdas vocales con un tono ronco, como si hubiera gritado por mucho tiempo.

\- _Buenos días_ – Fue la primera vez que dije "Buenos días" en mucho tiempo – Hace un buen día afuera – El sol se ocultó ligeramente entre las nubes grises, parecía que iba a llover – Creo que es día de irnos de aquí.

Su brazo me aprisionó y me acarició la cabeza en silencio atrayéndome a su pecho. Sin palabras, me acurruqué, sin moverme de ahí. Sentía aún sueño, pero permanecer juntos, pese a que me adormilaba, al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir consciente y alerta. Después de mucho rato, cerré los ojos y comencé a cabecear. Sentí cómo, nuevamente, sus labios se perdían entre mi cabello enredado en rizos desordenados junto a su pecho. Me dejé mimar. En el fondo sentía que nunca había sido mimada. Sólo Ben me había hecho sentir de esa manera, protegida y feliz, y después de recordar que Ben no estaba más, sentirme abrazada de nuevo, atesorada como lo más preciado, me hizo sentir que nada malo podría pasarme otra vez.

\- ¿A dónde deseas ir?

\- _A otro sitio. ¿Tú no sientes que sería mejor?_

\- Hablas de huir. Huir nunca es bueno, porque no estás siendo perseguida por nada aquí. No es el sitio el que quieres olvidar. Sino lo que te está haciendo huir. _Y eso irá contigo a donde vayas_ – murmuró besándome la cabeza con ternura – Hasta que… Rey _se fue_ – y su voz se quebró; continuó – Pude entenderlo. Huí de a donde pertenezco porque no soportaba las razones por las que huí. Pero aún existen y son recuerdos y penas que siguen haciéndome pedazos – Y sus brazos temblaban en torno a mi cuerpo mientras me abrazaban.

\- Pero ¿sabes? Quisiera mostrarte otros sitios – murmuré con los ojos cerrados, Kylo Ren se apartó un poco y yo volteé entonces a mirarlo – Lo digo en serio, _Ren_ … Hay mucho que no conoces de la tierra y la verdad es que… Yo tampoco. Podríamos… _¿Conocerlo juntos?_

Sus ojos me miraron como si pudieran ver en mi mente. La sensación fue muy intensa, pero no sabría decir por qué. Su mano atrajo mi rostro y me miró muy de cerca, tanto que después de un momento, su mano se sentía mucho más apretada contra mi piel. Sus labios de nueva cuenta estaban allí, frente a mí.

Desde el primer momento que lo conocí, confieso que su porte y esa sensación de peligrosidad me habían atraído inevitablemente. Y ahora… Ahora estaba completamente vulnerable y era fácil que dejara de protegerme, porque él estaba protegiéndome.

Fui yo quien se adelantó.

 _Le besé_.

Profundamente, entregándole completamente lo que sea que quisiera ver y pudiera ver en mi interior, le besé. Puse mi alma en ello como si todo dependiera de ese segundo y de algún modo, así fue. Atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo con su brazo bajo las sábanas, furioso, pero no violento, apasionado, pero no insultante. Me abrazó con fuerza, como si también estuviera hablando ese lenguaje no verbal que sólo los enamorados usan para decirse todo lo que hay que decir. No dejó de besarme, aunque cada vez sus besos se volvían más lentos, más profundos, más llenos de consideración. A veces sus labios dejaban mi boca y danzaban entre mi cuello y mis clavículas descubiertas, mientras se ayudaba con su lengua cálida.

Me soltó un momento y mirándome, murmuró antes de volver a besarme.

\- _Conozcámoslo todo._

Sus brazos se perdieron bajo las sábanas mientras era ahora yo quien le besaba.

:::

::

Amor físico, mucho, mucho amor físico en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Back to Black

Bloqueo creativo que ya terminó.

Por fin una continuación a todo lo que me falta por darles. Gracias por entender y continuar siguiendo esta historia 3

 **:::**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Back to black**

 ** _"…_ _We only said good-bye with words  
i died a hundred times  
you go back to her  
and i go back to..._**

 **i go back to us …"**

 ** _Back to black fragment by Amy Winehouse_**

 ** _:::_**

El amanecer en Quebec era todo lo hermoso que podía ser. El cielo parecía rojizo contra el empedrado de la calle y la llenaba de un cálido tono rosa.

Hacía frío y parecía estar a nada de nevar.

La Rue Saint Anne número 20, albergaba el hotel Auberge du Trésor, que fue donde decidimos quedarnos; un pequeño hotel del centro histórico, acogedor y cómodo. Llegamos a éste alrededor de las 10 de la mañana.

Me encantaba la habitación y el hecho de que, aunque no sabíamos francés, no teníamos ningún problema de comunicación con los encargados ni con nadie en la ciudad. Dejamos las maletas y aunque deseábamos descansar del viaje, Ren pareció no estar interesado en quedarse. En cuanto me senté sobre el edredón beige con hilados dorados, me levantó de ambas manos y me preguntó si tenía hambre. Le dije que sí. Decidimos desayunar en el restaurant del hotel que ofrecía tarifas aceptables y bufet, y al entrar me encontré con un agradable sitio.

Con paredes de piedra, el restaurant poseía mesas pequeñas para dos y cuatro comensales, manteles blancos impolutos, cubiertos brillantes de plata y refulgentes copas de cristal. Quebec es uno de los lugares que, inspirados por la ocupación francesa y su población con gran cantidad de franceses, ofrecen únicamente vino y agua burbujeante de Francia y productos locales de compañías también francesas, así que no hay vasos, sólo copas. Esto, a Ren le pareció sumamente interesante.

Se había afeitado, ya no llevaba el cabello largo como lo llevara hasta el último día que permanecimos en Washington y por primera vez desde entonces, su rostro parecía más animado. Se situó detrás de mí retirándome la silla, y tal gesto de caballerosidad, en realidad me sorprendió.

\- ¿Crees que no conozco nada sobre modales?

\- No es eso… Bueno, es que pensé que, de donde eres, todo eso no era necesario.

\- Te equivocas. Soy el hijo de la que alguna vez fue una princesa, luego una senadora. Conozco cómo hay que comportarse – sonrió levemente y ocupó su sitio frente a mí. Un mesero de inmediato se acercó y después de saludar, nos ofreció sendos platos de porcelana para tomar lo del bufet. Ren se levantó y tomó el mío.

\- Oye ¿No puedo elegir mi propia comida? – Reí. Ren me miró fijamente y sonrió ligeramente.

\- Me alegra escucharte reír – su mirada entristeció de pronto - ¿Puedo sorprenderte? Tal vez sepa qué quieres. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Me parece bien – asentí y me acomodé la servilleta sobre las piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de pana color café, ciñéndome el suéter beige. Me desanudé la bufanda y la metí en el bolso café que colgaba en la silla. Luego, lo observé.

Frente a la barra de las comidas, Ren parecía que todo era muy sencillo. En un plato sirvió un poco de algo, luego otra cosa y luego de una fuente, tomó dos panqueques a los que agregó mantequilla derretida y miel. Dejó el plato en la barra y tomó el otro, sirviendo también. Cuando regresó, dejó frente a mí un plato con algo que nunca olvidaré y que con el tiempo se convirtió en nuestro desayuno favorito de los domingos.

Eran huevos revueltos a la francesa con jamón frito y queso emmental. Al lado, los dos panqueques que le había visto colocar de la fuente, mismos que chorreaban de jarabe. Sonreí. En su plato, había jamón, panqueques y queso gouda en cubos.

El mesero llegó con una botella de Sauvignon Blanc y nos sirvió en ambas copas, dejando la botella sobre una charola en una especie de estructura al lado de la mesa. Una chimenea un poco más dentro del local, dejaba ver una hoguera crepitante, que permitía mantener el sitio caliente mientras afuera comenzaban ya a sentirse signos de un invierno inminentemente frío.

\- Parece que leíste mi mente. ¿Lo hiciste?

\- No. Trato de no usar la fuerza para cosas tan insignificantes que puedo aprender con observar lo suficiente.

\- Me da gusto que decidieras acompañarme ¿sabes? No quería viajar sola pero tampoco quería quedarme allá.

\- Viajo lo suficiente para imaginar lo agradable que puede ser un viaje con la compañía correcta – Esto era lo más cercano a un halago que podía obtener de él y lo sabía, así que me emocionó interiormente, aunque intenté no dejárselo ver.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, pagué la cuenta con la tarjeta que había tramitado para el viaje, y decidimos caminar por el centro histórico, casi de inmediato dimos con la Rue du Trésor. Atestada de gente, la vía empedrada nos condujo a través de un montón de pequeños locales, negocios todos con la misma estructura pequeña, enmarcados en puertas de madera verde botella con doseles y líneas doradas. Paseamos todo el día y tomamos fotografías de todo, desde la catedral basílica de _Notre Dame_ , fuimos a un interesante _ghost tour_ , y de allí decidimos caminar hasta la _Terrace Dufferin_ , un hermoso kiosco, verde y blanco. Al final, llegamos hasta el barrio _Petit Champlain_ y nos detuvimos a comer en un pequeño hostal francés, _Cher Arriste._ Para cuando nuestra caminata concluyó, eran casi las siete de la tarde y decidimos volver al hotel. Ren parecía muy interesado en todo lo que había visto. Habíamos caminado del brazo todo el día, como una pareja que ha salido de vacaciones luego de graduarse. Las personas sonreían mientras nos veían pasar. Y Ren parecía más contento, más animado, _más humano_.

…

Le pedí cerrar las cortinas. Ren lo hizo como si sólo esperara a que se lo hubiera pedido y se encerró silencioso en el baño. Pronto escuché el agua de la regadera correr y supe que estaba duchándose. Salió del balo vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de dormir, sin camisa. No pude evitar recorrerle con la mirada. La blanca piel de su pecho estaba inmaculada y su cuerpo continuaba siendo atlético y atractivo. No estaba ciega.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad para meterme en el baño y ducharme. Abrí la llave y me dejé empapar en el agua tibia. Salí rápido y decidí vestirme nuevamente. Estaba secándome el cabello al salir y Ren mantuvo su vista fija en mí, al parecer esperando que dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay una sola cama, Rayan.

\- ¿Y? Pagar dos habitaciones habría sido más caro y… Hemos dormido juntos.

\- Esto es diferente. Dormiré en el sofá – Y se levantó, abrió el armario y sacó una manteleta blanca con la que se cubrió hasta la barbilla, tumbándose en el sofá.

\- No dormiré en la cama – dije – úsala tú – Por alguna razón su negativa a dormir conmigo, realmente me molestó.

\- No seas infantil. Ve a dormir.

Lo miré fijamente, era obvio que estaba molesta. Apagué las luces, acomodé la calefacción y me acosté en silencio en un lado de la cama, como mostrándole cuánto espacio había aún.

Pero la caminata, el baño y el hambre (porque por esta discusión insignificante, olvidamos pedir algo de cenar a la habitación) comenzaron a hacer efecto y no pasé mucho tiempo enfadada. Me quedé dormida casi de inmediato, dándole la espalda a Kylo Ren.

…

Era aún de noche. Abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta. Kylo Ren no estaba en el sofá. De inmediato me levanté de la cama. Y entonces lo vi.

Parado, vestido con los mismos pantalones, sólo veía fuera a través del cristal. Estaba serio y su rostro parecía más bien apacible. Me acerqué y le miré.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Pensaba en…

\- Sí. Pensabas en Rey, lo sé – declarar esto removió algo incómodo en mi.

\- No. No pensaba en ella- negó – Pensaba en… - y su mano rozó mi mejilla – Ti.

Confusa, me di la vuelta sin poder mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que debes pensar que soy un estúpido.

\- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

\- Me negué a dormir contigo.

\- Íbamos a dormir.

\- Exacto, y me negué, como si tuviera que huir de ti.

\- Ren… Es… Normal que no quieras apegarte a mí. Es normal que no quieras estar cerca de mí porque me parezco a ella o porque encuentras en mí rasgos que te la recuerden. A veces me pasa lo mismo contigo y Ben pero… ¿Sabes? Que existas ha hecho sencilla esta transición.

La mirada de Kylo Ren se tornó peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Decidí no hablar más sobre ese tema y reviré.

\- No hay problema si duermes conmigo. No te atacaré.

\- Temo que no es eso lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿No? – Confundida, lo miré - ¿Entonces qué?

\- Que yo te ataque a ti.

La atmósfera se tornó extraña, pesada, y al mismo tiempo tenía un dejo de alivio. Ren se acercó a mi.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Rayan, no podía evitarlo desde el primer momento en que te vi.

\- ¿Qué querías evitar?

\- Que me atrajeras. Que tuviera que verte, que tuviera que absorberte con la mirada aún contra mis propios sentimientos. Amaba a Rey y aún ahora la amo, pero ella no es mía, Rey ha muerto. No volverá más. Y _tú estabas allí_ , cuando ella no estaba, y estás ahora de nuevo que ella otra vez no está…

\- Basta. No hables. No digas eso otra vez. No vamos a estacionarnos en el pasado una vez más, hablando de quienes estaban y quienes ya no están, no es correcto para _ellos_ y no está _bien_ para nosotros – lo miré a los ojos – Puedes dormir en la misma cama. No me acercaré y si lo intentas, te pediré que lo pienses. Seguro te echas atrás – y dándome la vuelta, nuevamente ocupé mi sitio y le di la espalda cubriéndome entre los edredones.

Casi de inmediato, Ren se acomodó a un lado. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón.

Y en vez de alejarse como le había pedido expresamente, de intentar en vano no acercarme para no incomodarle o pedirle lo que no podría darme o lo que yo no podría darle, Kylo Ren se apretó contra mi espalda. Me ponía las cosas tan difíciles que no sabía qué hacer. Murmuró.

\- ¿Y si quiero acercarme? ¿Y si estoy tan seguro de _hundirme_ en lo que sea que me haces sentir, qué harás, Rayan?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería escucharlo. Su voz me haría ceder. Su voz me haría olvidar a Ben. Su voz me obligaría a caer _profundamente en su obscuridad._

Pero no cedió.

\- Contéstame.

\- No necesitas una respuesta – y me giré a mirarlo – Mírame. Estoy completamente indefensa ante ti. Quieres recordarla _usándome_ y no…

\- ¿Qué clase de absurdo acabas de insinuar?

\- ¿No es eso lo que dices?

\- No. ¡No! – negó con vehemencia – No. Nunca – Se acercó completamente sin dejar ni el más mínimo espacio entre ambos, su respiración se agitó mientras sus labios murmuraban cerca de los míos bajo el edredón en la penumbra – _Te necesito a ti._

Este beso no se parecía a ninguno que le hubiera dado o él me hubiera dado. Este beso era pasión por completo, enteramente, nos devoraba algo a ambos en él que no podíamos descifrar en palabras, pero que deseábamos sentir. Su lengua penetró en mi boca de tal modo que parecíamos habernos fundido, uno al otro y luego mezclado en una especie de homogeneidad desconocida y abrumadora, demasiado poderosa para combatir.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, segura y atada a sus brazos. Haber caído desde lo más alto de aquel hotel abrazada a su cuello, no me habría separado de él.

Ren jadeaba. Acallaba mis jadeos con sus labios, comiéndose uno a uno cada sonido. Su pecho era cálido y sobreprotector. Su piel estaba tibia y sus manos, al principio inmóviles, pronto dejaron de estarlo y hurgaban entre la tela acogedora de mi ropa de dormir. Sus dedos jugaban con la piel de mi cuello, me atraían más a sus labios. Yo era incapaz de abrir los ojos, de enfrentarme a su mirada, aún cuando posiblemente la obscuridad no me dejara verla.

Pero los abrí.

Y cuando lo hice, sus ojos brillaban, ya no negros, ya no verdosos. Sus ojos eran completamente obscuros pero tenían un brillo casi imperceptible, rojizo, como el amanecer de aquel día. En silencio y sin dejar de besarme, me quitó los pantaloncillos y acarició la línea de mi ropa interior. Sin prestarle siquiera atención y sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, bajó mis pantaletas hasta mis rodillas y moviendo las piernas terminé por removérmelas por completo. Su mano entonces deambuló hasta mi pecho y le dio un pellizco.

Resoplé, excitada. Casi me había hecho explotar.

Sin decir una palabra, su mano entonces bajó acariciándome, tocando mi piel como si nunca la hubiera visto, como si fuese la primera ocasión en que estaba a su alcance. Por fin se deslizó entre mis piernas, aliviándome entre gemidos, y sus dedos se deslizaron en mi humedad.

Dejé escapar un gemido ahogado y llevándome una mano a los labios, traté de disimularlo, pero me fue imposible. Sus caricias se hacían más y más intensas, y cuando sintió que mi cuerpo no toleraría más la tortura, me acarició la frente, abrí los ojos al sentir que paraba y me miró. Sus ojos continuaban siendo vacíos, completamente vacíos, indescifrables, pero al mismo tiempo parecían controlarme, disminuirme, restarme toda capacidad de razonamiento.

Su mano se deslizo nuevamente entre mis rodillas y las abrió. Las flexioné más y se situó entre mis piernas, entrando en una sola embestida, sin avisos, sin disculpas.

Fuertemente, sin importar si me dolía o no, se movió sobre mí, deslizándose entre mis paredes. Dejó escapar sonidos de placer aferrándose a mi cadera, atrayéndose a mi cuerpo, sopesando mi carne y doblegándome mientras me poseía. ¿Qué tenía yo que lo tenía así, descontrolado, dispuesto a permanecer dentro de mi cuerpo cuanto _yo lo deseara_?

Esta pregunta rápidamente se esfumó de mi mente.

Inclinándose hacia mi, cerrando sus ojos, Ren me besó intensamente una vez más, moviéndose rápidamente, con tanta fuerza que doblé más las rodillas y le permití internarse aún más dentro de mi.

Escondió entonces el rostro en mi hombro, acariciándome el cabello, sin dejar de moverse. Ambos sudábamos ya bajo el edredón, la habitación ahora se sentía caldeada. Sus gemidos aumentaron atronadoramente en mis oídos, y me excitaron tanto que me abracé a él.

Jamás me había sentido así con Ben.

Eso, lo que hubiera sido, había sido diferente.

Sin cerrar los ojos, lo miré y apoyé mi mano en su espalda, atrayendo su cadera hacia la mía, haciéndole entrar más profundamente.

Y un momento después de eso, mientras mi mano acariciaba su espalda y mi mirada tímida y suplicante se transformaba en una triunfante y de gozo, Kylo Ren vació su semilla en mi interior en un solo grito, mientras yo ya me retorcía en el orgasmo más intenso que nunca había sentido hasta entonces.


End file.
